The Princess and The Ninja
by Sadz0012
Summary: Sakura is the princess of the water kingdom but suddenly war kicks in and she's forced to hide in Konoha for safe keeping. read as so many problems happen in her life. NARUSAKU! this is my first fanfic. R&R plzzz.
1. Aoi's wierd

**The Princess and the Ninja**

_**Chapter 1: Aoi's weird!**_

"ONII-SAMA!!!!!!!!! I WAN'T TO PLAY IN THE PARK!! NOW!!!!" the little five year old sakura haruno screamed to her older brother.

"OK!! God sakura, u could be such a pain sometimes you know that…" her older brother, Alex haruno, exclaimed tired of all the work he has 2 do with his father. In addition, he **always** does everything with sakura. Sakura only pouted at her eight year old brother and started glaring at him. "What?"

"Onii-sama your like weight wears wold. Why does daddy make you do so much work? I WANNA PWAY!!!!" sakura screamed outraged that she doesn't get what she wants. (A/N: five year olds, what can we do with them. *whispers* annoying little pests)

"I've told you a million times sakura. Father thinks I'm going to be the next king of the water kingdom, so I have to start learning as much as I can, right? Well, sakura if u give me an hour then we can go to the park, ok?"

"AN HOUR!!!!!! THAT'S LIKE FOREVER!!!! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG ONII-SAMA!! I'LL BE DEAD BY THE TIME THAT HAPPENS!!!!" all Alex did was laugh at his little sister's child act.

"Patience sakura. I've also…"

"Told me that a million times! I got that aniki but I want to pway, NOW!!!!"

"What am I supposed to do little one. I have a stack full of paper work to do for father. Look." And there Alex pointed to an enormous stack of papers next to him. Sakura marveled at the papers with amazement. (A/N: babies there interested at anything they see). Then, a moment later, turned back to her brother with a help-me-do-something-right-now gaze. "… Why not go find aoi to play with you. He's probably in the training room right now."

Sakura thought of this for a minute and said, "OK~!!!! Bye, bye onii-sama!!!"

'_*sigh* finally, now I can get back to my work' _Alex glanced at his father's paper-work and just remembered how big it was. '_Damn it!' _(A/N: I feel bad for him right now. Moment of silence… ok that's done with).

_**Castles training room**_

Sakura opened the door to the castles training room praying that her best friend aoi was there. Her prayers were answered. Inside was a small boy, the same age as her, fighting with some wooden figures. (Taijutsu). He had blue short hair and white skin, with light blue eyes. He wore a navy blue short sleeved shirt with slightly ripped up jeans. Sakura was thrilled that now she'll have someone to play with.

"AOI!!!!" aoi was startled, hearing his name during his everlasting training, but relaxed as he new whose voice it was.

"Oh, hey sakura-hime." Aoi answered coolly.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Heh! Sorry Sakura, my bad. So what's up?" (Doesn't sound like a five year old, I know. He's supposed to be like that)

"I'm bored and aniki's working so I was hoping you'd want to play with me?"

"…Um, sorry Sakura I've got to train and…"

"YOU'VE ALWAYS HAVE TO TRAIN, PLEA~SE AOI!!"

"It depends how long."

"YES!!!"

"I said how long Sakura."

"OH! Uh, um… as long as I want."

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Sakura I'm sorry but I can't play for a long time. I have to…"

"AOI, YOUR GOING TO PLAY WITH ME NOW AND THAT'S AN ORDER!!!!" aoi was taken aback by his friends sudden outburst. Suddenly sweet little sakura didn't seem so sweet anymore. Then, out of nowhere, she bursts out laughing her little head off. "You should have seen the look on your face, aoi!!!! HA, HA, HA, HA!!!" Aoi feel anime style at his friend's weirdness.

"GOD SAKURA!! YOU SCARED ME FOR A MINUTE THERE!!!!" sakura puzzled at this for a bit and began to get teary.

"I-im s-sorry-y a-aoi."

"_OH MY GOD, HERE COMES THE FIVE YEAR OLD WATER WORKS!!! Got to think of something before I get busted!" _all of a sudden he hears sakura yell out crying. _"AND FAST!!!!" _"OK SAKURA!!! I'll play with you!!!!!"

"YAY!!!!!" aoi anime sweat-dropped at how fast she recovered. _"Damn girl's mood-swings!" _

_**Castle hallway**_

Sakura and aoi where walking, in silence, for at least 10 minutes when aoi decided to break it. "Sakura what do you want to play?"

"… I don't know." Aoi went into an immediate stop. Sakura turned around and saw aoi with a weird expression on his face. "…What?"

"First, you drag me out of training to play with you. And now you don't know what to play!!!!"

"…yup… do you know what we can play?" sakura turned around and saw what she would never expect to see. She marveled at it for a few seconds. Aoi saw her staring at something and turned to the direction and wished he didn't.

"OH NO! SAKURA, NO! YOU KNOW WHERE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THIS! YOUR FATHER PECIFICALLY SAID NO!"

"Oh c'mon aoi! Aren't you curious to what's in there? Besides, I never listen to daddy, you know that!"

"…_wow… a five year old knows what curious means… I'm amazed… NOT!!!!! Damn it sakura, your going to get us both in serious shit if we go in there! Got to think of something…OR ELSE!!!!!" _"Um, sakura… seriously, that's you dads study! We aren't supposed to go in there, your father…"

"WHO CARES WHAT MY DAD SAYS!!! I WANNA GO IN THERE, NOW!!!!"

"_DAMN, WHY WAS SHE BORN STUBBURN?" _"Sakura, uh, um, WHY DON'T WE PLAY DOLLS? You ALWAYS bother me to play dolls with you." _"Holy crap! Now I'm putting myself into deeper shit! DOLLS!!!! Ok, get yelled at the king, which is for a moment. Or humiliate myself for the rest of my life… AND IM ONLY FIVE, I'VE GOT A WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME!!!" _

"_Hmmm… get yelled at daddy, or have an adventure."_

"_**Ok, kitten! I'm not into the whole get dad to yell at you thing, but I'm pretty curious myself so I say, DO IT!!!!!" **_(A/N: for the person who doesn't get it yet, sakura's a jinchuriki, the two tails cat nibi)

"_Well, we didn't ask for your opinion fur ball! But for once I agree with you. GO INSIDE!!!!" sakura's inner self chanted _

"I want to go inside aoi!"

"_Damn it! I could have finally figured out who Barbie was and see why she's so special to Sakura. Then I would have found out why Sakura talks about Barbie…" _aoi thought lowering his head. "Ok, but if we get caught it's your fault, not mine!"

"OK!!!!" Sakura goes near the door and very gentle opens it while Aoi close behind her to make sure nothing happens to her. Sakura put on a broad smile and quickly slammed the door opened only to be disappointed. Her smile turned into a frown. Inside the room was painted red on the walls but peach on the floor. There was a huge bookshelf of plain books which Sakura found immediately boring since there weren't any pictures in them. The desk was a dark brown but very messy with papers, books, stationary, a lamp, a picture of her family and a phone. What really caught Sakura's eye was the big, comfy chair which she thought was like one of those merry-go-rounds. Sakura quickly jumped on it and screamed with excitement. "WEE~!!!!!!!" but eventually got bored and stopped. "Aoi, now what… Aoi… AOI!" at the moment Aoi was reading a book, and finally looked up at her.

"Huh? Sorry sakura-chan, did you say something?"

"WHAT I SAID, was now what do we do!"

"I haven't a clue, but do something for the time being, I'm reading a very interesting story."

"You disgust me Aoi!" but all he did was make a short laugh and went back to his book. Sakura tapped her finger and stared at Aoi, wondering how he could read such a boring book. "Aoi what are you reading…?"

"…it's a story about a noble knight fighting to save his fair precious princess which he loves so much and keeps her dearly to his heart even though she's in love with another but he still stays by her side as her best friend. In the end he finds someone else and they live happily ever after… THE END!"

"…wow… that is a really nice book… Aoi, I want you to be like that when we grow up!" Aoi blushed at her comment and thought, _"What the hell!" _

"Uh, yah, I'll remember that. Also I'll remember to ask your dad if I can have this book. Lets see if there's anything else I can read." Then he picked out another random book and started to read.

"_And he says he's a five year old! Oh my god!" Sakura thought_

"_**This kid got issues!" Nibi commented. **_

"_BE QUIET! HE'S MY FRIEND!"_

"_Yah ya stupid cat! Go to hell and mind your own business!" inner Sakura added._

"_**I'm sure if I go to hell, you'd be coming with me!"**_

"_You want to bet on that sister!"_

"_BE QUIET I'M BORED!" _Sakura looked around and spotted a little black book. She picked it up and started looking through it and once again there's no pictures in it, but she was wondering why was there little stars next to some names. (It's an address book). She looked through it again more thoroughly and found that the name with most stars was 'the hokage of rock country'. _'Probably means daddy likes this person the most, I'LL CALL HIM UP AND SEE HOW'S HE DOING!!!' _So Sakura quickly picked up the phone but stopped as she remembered about Aoi. "Aoi, what are you reading now?"

"… About a person named Naruto and he was this sort of legendary shinobi. The author's some guy named Jiraya; I think he's that legendary toad sage or something. However, this book's awesome; I'll ask your dad about this one also." Aoi put the book back and took another one.

"_**HOLY SHIT! YOUR SO CALLED 'FRIEND' IS THE WIERDEST PERSON EVER! He's even weirder then my mate kyubi!" **_

"_I feel bad for you're so called 'mate'."_

"_**Fuck you bitch!" **_

"Cat fight on isle five!" Aoi said out of nowhere.

"_**Wait, WHAT!? THAT KID COULD READ MINDS ALSO!!! THE HE~LL!!!!"**_

"Yes Nibi, I can and I know everything you said, but it's ok." Aoi had a mischief smile on his face. Almost like a smirk.

"_**Damn this kid to hell! AND I DON'T NEED AN APOLOGY FROM YOU!" **_all Aoi did was chuckle and go back to his book.

"Now what are you reading…"Sakura asked again.

"Don't ask."

"Why not."

"…because I don't feel like telling you."

"_Whatever, prick!"_

"_**OH! I thought he was your 'friend'!"**_

"_IM GETTING ANNOYED HERE, now what were we doing before all this happened!" Sakura puzzled._

"_We were going to call that guy in the book you have in your hand._

"_OH YEAH!!!!" _Sakura picked up the phone and started dialing the numbers that were in the book very slowly. After a few beeps a man picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"HI THERE! You're the hokagey of the rok conty!"

"_Excuse me?"_

"I'm sorry, are you deaf. I said hi dudy head!"

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"_

"I called you a dudy head! HELLO! CLEAN YOU'RE EARS! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"_Roxas, if this is some kind of joke, IT'S NOT FUNNY! NOW STOP IT OR ELSE!" (Roxas is her father's name)_

"Or else what dudy head! And Roxas isn't here right now, can I take a message for him! OH YEAH! Dudy head, how are you!?"

"_NOT VERY GOOD RIGHT NOW! And you can bet you people aren't going to be at a good mood because I'm engaging war WITH YOU!"_

"…What does that mean? Well, whatever it means it doesn't sound like fun so bye, bye!!!" Sakura hanged up the phone and saw Aoi laughing his head off. "…What?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU ACT SO WEIRD SAKURA! TALKING TO NO ONE JUST TO ACT FUNNY! WELL, IT'S WORKING HA, HA!"

"Excuse me! You're the one who can do awesome stuff and read books in like five seconds and you're calling me weird! Besides, I was talking to someone." Aoi immediately stopped laughing and had a worried/angry expression on his face.

"Who were you talking to Sakura?" Aoi narrowed his eyes.

"No one! I was just…"

"TELL ME WHO YOU WERE TALKING TO SAKURA! AND WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU!" Sakura jumped back a bit scared at her friend's outburst.

"I-I was j-just t-talking to the h-hokage of t-the rock c-country…"

"OH MY GOD! NO YOU DIDN'T! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SAY ALL THOSE THINGS TO THE HOKAGE OF ROCK COUNTRY!"

"I would, but then I would be lying."

"Did he say anything!? WHAT DID HE SAY SAKURA!?"

"He said something like; he was going to engage war or something. Whatever that means."

"THE HELL! WE HAVE TO TELL ROXAS-SAMA NOW…"

"Tell me what?" Roxas entered the room and questioned Aoi, but remembered that he told them not to ever be in here. "SAKURA! AOI! DIDN'T I TELL YOU KIDS TO NEVER ENTER MY STUDY!?"

"We're extremely sorry Roxas-sama, but 1) this is all Sakura's fault. 2) Sakura just insulted the hokage of rock country and is coming here right now as we speak with the bulk of his army!!!!"

"SHE DID WHAT!!!??? SAKURA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I thought you guys were friends! See there's so many stars next to his name."

"SAKURA! That doesn't mean I like him! That means how much I hate the person!"

"Really? You hate ALOT of people daddy!"

"FORGET THAT RIGHT NOW! We have to do something! But what? …AOI! What do you think we should do?"

"… Roxas-sama, first things first. We need to take Sakura to a secured location. Then get our men ready for the war! I'll go take Sakura if that is what you wish?"

"NO AOI! I need you here! I'll tell Alex to take her somewhere safe, reason with the hokage in letting her stay there incognito and then he'll quickly come back and fight with us!"

"Alex heard everything you said and I'll do it for Sakura." Alex suddenly appears from the dark shadows.

"Good Alex, you heard everything. Now I don't have to explain everything to you! Take Sakura in 15 minutes and leave!"

"HAI OTO-SAN!"

"ONII-SAMA! OTO-SAN! AOI!" all of a sudden Alex grabs her and takes her to her room.

"SAKURA! GRAB ANYTHING YOU NEED AND LETS GO!"

"HAI!" Sakura grabbed her bag and started stuffing stuff in it: some dolls, her fox plushy toy, clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, an album, shoes, books, accessories, her cell phone, her crown and some money.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Aoi burst into the room.

"AOI!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry Aoi, but we have to go! She just finished packing!" Alex exclaimed. _"Did he just sakura-chan!" _Alex thought with an annoyed/angry expression.

"Please Alex! Let me just say goo-bye because who knows when I'll be able to see her!" Alex was about to reject the offer until Sakura touched his arm with a reassuring face. He stepped back and Sakura ran to Aoi and hugged him and whispered, "I'll miss you Aoi! Hehe!" Aoi hugged her and said, "I'll miss you so much Sakura-chan! Best friends forever right!" "OF COURSE!" then Alex came and grabbed her into a piggy-back ride, with her bag and ran off while Sakura screamed, "AOI!!!" and all Aoi did was have his arm up as if she'd come back into his arm later. (OK! Clearing this up! He likes her like that, but this is all narusaku… once naruto comes into this story… which will be eventually).

"YEAH! SHE SCREAMS FOR YOU BUT NOT HER OWN FATHER!!!" Roxas was right next to Aoi and saying this. Aoi jumped a bit, startled, _"WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM!!!" _

_**In the woods with Alex and Sakura**_

"Onii-sama? Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Where going to konoha, Sakura. They might not be as advanced as we are but they'll surly keep you safe from danger."

"How long am I going to be there, onii-sama?"

"I don't know Sakura."

"Will people be nice there?"

"I don't know Sakura."

"What's going to happen after the war?"

"I. Don't. Know. Sakura."

"ONII-SAMA!!! IM BORED!!!"

"SAKURA JUST BE QUIET FOR A FEW MINUTES SO I CAN THINK PROPERLY!!!" Sakura went back a bit. Alex has never screamed at her before and started to cry. Of course, Alex saw this and apologized. "Sakura, look I'm sorry! There's just a lot of stuff happening today and I'm a bit frustrated so please just stay quiet a bit so I can see what I have to do! Please?" Sakura whipped her tears away.

"Ok onii-sama."


	2. Konoha and Naruto

**The Princess and the Ninja**

**Chapter 2: Konoha and Naruto **

Alex and Sakura arrived at the Konoha gates, but were stopped by two guards on duty.

"HALT!! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" one of the guards yelled at Alex. Sakura hid behind Alex, still in a piggy-back.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I am Alex Haruno, heir to the throne of the water kingdom. I'm here at a dire situation to speak with your hokage." Alex addressed the guards, who in return glared at him with disbelief.

"I'm sorry young man, but I can't believe you without any proof." The other guard said. All of a sudden, Alex pulled out an ID card. The guard took it and examined it for a moment. Then handed it back to him and was about to walk away until he notices Sakura. "Excuse me Haruno-san, but who's the little one with you?"

"This is my little sister Sakura Haruno. Now please, may I go to the hokage tower or not?" the guards slowly move aside, letting Alex and Sakura go. After they left, one of the guards went back to the desk and started dialing the hokage's number. The fourth picked up. (Ok, in my story the third sealed the kyubi inside Naruto and the fourth lives, MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!)

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, hokage-sama! There is a young eight year old boy that just entered Konoha and is headed to your office. He's, as well, carrying a girl that looks to be younger then him!" the guard said.

"_I see. Thank you for telling me this. Now go back to your duty. Dismissed!"_

"HAI! HOKAGE-SAMA!" the guard hanged up the phone and went back to his work.

_With Sakura and Alex in the middle of Konoha_

"ONII-SAMA!!! ARE WE THERE YET!!!?" Sakura complained.

"No Sakura, we're not there yet."

"THEN WHEN WILL WE BE THERE!!! ONII-SAMA!!!"

"I don't know Sakura."

"ONII-SAMA! IM BORED!!"

"Then what do you want me to do about it Sakura?"

"ONII-SAMA!! WAIT, LOOK!!!" Sakura point at a direction which Alex followed. Right there, where she was pointing at, was a little boy being bullied by older kids. "ONII-SAMA!! Help him! NOW!!! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S GETTING HURT!"

"Alright Sakura, but stay behind me. I don't want you getting hurt." Sakura happily obliged. Then he screamed at the kids. "HEY! YOU KIDS, LEAVE THAT LITTLE BOY ALONE!!"

"Huh? What the hell do you want? And who the hell are you?" one of the boys, a chubby one, addressed Alex in such a rude matter. Oh, was Alex mad now, no one in hell's name can talk to Alex Haruno in such a low life matter.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Say. To. ME, FATSO!!!!" The kids were taken aback by the strange man's outburst, but relaxed as they saw Sakura and thought of a plan.

"Hey man, chill ax! Or do you want something to happen to your little friend over there…" the boy, that looked to be the leader, said pointing to Sakura. OH, HELL! WAS ALEX SERIOUSLY **BEYOND MAD NOW!!! **Then, Alex gave a sudden deafening roar, and a weird black ora surrounded him. His red eyes gleamed and his black hair was flying up. Oh boy was he mad! Alex roared a very demonic voice.

"**You low-lives disgust me. If you think you can get anywhere near to the most precious thing in my life! THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMEING TO YOU!" **The kids' coward in fear at Alex as he approached them. One of them, a skinny boy, gathered all his courage and addressed Alex.

"w-what are y-you going t-to do a-about it…" all the other kids looked at him in disbelief. Alex couldn't help but plaster a mischievous smile on his face.

"**What am I going to do to you boys, you ask? Well, that's completely simple. IM GOING TO GRIND YOU BOYS INTO DUST! But first I'm going to have some fun and over-kill all FIVE OF YOU!!!" **and in a split second Alex was behind a boy and kicked him at the back of his spin. The boy fell to the ground, wincing in pain while the other boys started running away. Alex heard one of them say, "EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" at this, Alex got disgusted would be an understatement. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't even flinch at Alex's monstrosity for he's done this many times when someone tried to hurt Sakura, mentally or physically. Sakura went to the little boy and took a good look at him. He was a short, blonde haired kid with beautiful blue eyes, sort of tanned skin and had whiskered cheeks. She was staring at him for a few seconds and started to blush when he turned around and saw her staring. Sakura took out her hand and offered it to him. He slowly took it and was brought to his feet.

"HI THERE! I'M Sakura Haruno! What's your name?" Sakura asked happily, hoping to make a new friend.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said

"WANT TO BE FRIENDS!"

"…sure!" At that moment, Alex came back with a broad smile on his face. Sakura looks back to see what had happened to the boys and see's that Alex went easy on them, for once. They were bleeding severely with deep wounds, lying on the floor, almost looking lifeless, but Sakura knew better.

"Hey kids, lets go! We're kind of in a hurry here…" Alex said in a tone a little above a whisper making sure not to startle the little things. They nodded in unison and headed off to the Hokage's mansion.

_Inside the hokage's mansion, where his office is._

The Yondaime was working on his paper work, expecting his visitors to be here by now, but unfortunately weren't. While leaving him to wait very impatiently. Then, a moment later, he heard a knock at the door. He was a little happy, expecting it to be his visitors, so he wouldn't have to wait anymore. He put his brush down and said, "Come in!" the door then opened, revealing Alex, Sakura and… Naruto?

"I'm Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of Konoha! What can I do for you?" Minato asked.

"First things first, I found this little boy getting beat up by older boys Hokage-sama! I was hoping you might know who his parents are and…" Alex started but was interrupted by Minato once who found out what had happened to his son.

"NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Minato screamed with worry. _"Who would dare try to hurt my son!? MY SON!!!!"_

"Nothing father..." Naruto said, not wanting to explain anything to his father.

"Naruto! This is not a nothing! What happened!?"

"If I may interrupt Hokage-sama. I'm here at a dire situation…" Alex started.

"Ah! Yes, sorry! Please sit down! Naruto come here." Minato waved to his son to sit on his lap and Naruto quickly obeyed. Alex followed suit and sat in front of the Hokage's desk and taking Sakura in his lap. She was a little hyper with what happened and started hopping up and down in his lap, to much of Alex's dismay.

"Now, why have you two come to Konoha?" Minato asked.

"Hokage-sama…" Alex started but was interrupted by Minato.

"Please call me Minato…"

"Hai, Minato-sama," Minato groaned at the added suffix, "my people are under attack from the rock country because SOMEBODY insulted the Hokage, and now we have to make sure this SOMEBODY doesn't get hurt because this so called SOMEBODY is only five years old and didn't know what she was doing until afterwards." Sakura looked at Alex wondering who this somebody was, and that why he kept looking at her every time he said somebody.

"_**Um kitten, I THINK he's talking about you!" Nibi said in-a-matter-of-factly tone. **_

"_WELL MISS I KNOW EVERYTHING! LETS SEE WHAT ALEX HAS TO SAY ABOUT THAT!" inner Sakura retorted. _

"…Onii-sama? Whose this 'somebody' you keep saying." Sakura asked in a confused matter earning a weird look from Alex.

"Sakura! Think about it for a minute… Who went into father's study and started playing with his stuff without permission…" Sakura tapped her chin and suddenly yelled out in excitement.

"IT WAS ME!!! HEHE!!!"

"AND, who was the one who started talk to the rock country's Hokage and insulting him…"

"Uh, me…"

"AND, who's the one in serious trouble for doing that, AND being sent for protection…" Alex added, while Naruto looked at everyone in a confused matter.

"OK! I got it onii-sama! It was my entire fault… humph…" Sakura, being the stubborn type, crossed her arms and looked away from Alex, not meeting his gaze. Occasionally she would look back at him, seeing if he looked away yet, but he was still staring at her and she quickly turned around. At this, Alex roared with laughter. Minato marveled at there childish act, wishing he had a sibling, or at least someone to do that with once in a while, but quickly pushed the thought aside and cleared his throat. Suddenly Alex and Sakura turned there heads at his direction. Alex blushed in embarrassment, while Sakura waved at him.

"So what your saying, Alex, is that you want me to keep her here safe in Konoha! Am I right?" Minato asked.

"_**Smart-ass!" Nibi commented. **_

"_I regret to say this, but yes he's acting like a smart-ass!" inner Sakura said._

"…Yes Minato-sama! I and my people would very much appreciate it if you did…"

"…Well of course I'll keep her here young man!" Minato nearly shouted. Alex anime sweat-dropped at how this adult acted.

"Thank you very much Minato-sama. For being such a great man my father was even willing to pay you…" Alex said looking through Sakura's bag to get something when Minato budged in.

"NO! NO! Please you don't have to pay me…" Minato said this waving his hands in an attempt to stop Alex but failed miserably.

"Oh please Minato-sama! It's the least we can do for what you're doing for us. Please take the pay." Alex pleaded, almost begged.

"Well… ok, but only if it's not a big amount of money…" Minato said, and at that moment Alex pulled out to of the most enormous gems, one blue and the other red, that he had ever seen. The gems were so big, they were bigger then his hand, even bigger then his own head. _"HOLY CRAP! IS HE GIVING ME THOSE AS A GIFT FOR DOING SOMETHING AS SMALL AS THIS!?'_

"I know these might not be enough for the payment, but I was kind of in a hurry to get here, so when I come back I'll make sure to get more for you." Alex stated with a broad smile.

'_WHAT THE-! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE. First, he wants to pay me. Then, when he pays me, it just HAD to be these huge ass things. AND NOW HE'S SAYING IT ISN'T ENOUGH AND HE'S GOING TO GIVE ME MORE! What kind of weird ass people are these Harunos'?' _ "NO! PLEASE ALEX THIS IS TOO MUCH...!" Alex looked at him in a confused matter, like he's just screaming that he was crazy to not take the gems. _"DAMNIT! WHAT DU I DO NOW!" _

"Ano, well if you don't want them, then at least choose one…" Alex said in a regretful tone, but smiled anyway.

_'What. The. FUCK! What am I going to do, ok, um, DAMNIT THERE SO BIG JUST CHOOSE ONE MINATO...! BUT WHICH THERE BOTH SO GREAT…' _Naruto was still sitting on his lap looking now at the precious stones. He thought they were so pretty and just wanted to touch them. Blindly, without thinking, he crawled on the table and reached his hand up and was about to touch it, but something rapped around his waist and pulled him back. "No Naruto! That isn't yours so you can't touch it." Minato scowled behind Naruto. Naruto pouted.

"BUT DADDY! I WANNA TOUCH IT!" All of a sudden Alex started laughing and Minato looked at him in a weird matter. Alex saw this and whipped a tear out of eye and tried to regain his breathing.

"Oh! He acts exactly like Sakura does… I'm sorry just seemed funny." Alex said. Then took out the gems again and offered it to him. Minato looked at them and was thinking, since he didn't want to be greedy he would at least choose one so this boy would get off his back. This was definably harder then he thought it would be. Then Alex brought up some advice for him to choose one. (A/N: got damn it it's not that hard. Choose one and get your life over with. :/)

"Perhaps, you might want to choose one for your wife… it's just a suggestion." Alex said. Honestly, he wanted to get the heck out of here already. For some strange, apparent reason, he longed for a nice good bloodthirsty war. Then realization hit Minato, he had almost forgotten about his wife, Kushina, and how much she adored jewelry. Now the question was which one would she like. Then, a second later, Naruto shouted.

"DADDY! PICK THE RED ONE! IT MATCHES MOMMY'S HAIR!" Alex sighed

'_Yah! The little one can pick in like two seconds but it'll take an old man a thousand hours to!' Alex thought smirking inwardly. _

'_DAMNIT NARUTO I WAS GOING TO CHOOSE! Hmm, now that I think about it, it would really look nice on her. He, he, ok then, red!' _"Hmm, good thinking Naruto! Umm, we'd like the re…" Minato never finished his sentence as Alex interrupts. He gave the fourth the red gem.

"Thank you so much Minato-sama! I'll be right back in a few hours to see how Sakura's doing, but I have to leave since its getting later so, LATER!" Alex said but turned to Sakura who was completely forgotten on the chair in Alex's lap. "Bye, bye Sakura. I promise to visit you often. Ok?"

"O-K! ONII-SAMA!" Sakura smiled brightly again, finally being acknowledged after such a long fuss about a stupid ruby. "I'LL MISS YOU ONII-SAMA! *giggles* BYEBYE! TELL DADDY AND AOI I SAID I MISS THEM!" he nodded and jumped out of the window. He landed at the front of the Hokage mansion and started gathering chakra. All of a sudden a huge lighting came from his hand, first blue then turned black. He lifted his hand up in the air and a small circle around his hand, gradually becoming bigger, started to appear. Then once that circle was big enough, Alex took one last glance at Sakura and walked through it. Once he vanished, the portal disappeared. Minato and Naruto stared dumbstruck, while Sakura began to giggle. "THAT'S MY ONII-SAMA!" (THE HELL!! COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT BEFORE! WHAT AN IDIOT!! Alex: what did you call me? Me:… Alex: the only reason I didn't do that before was because; HELLO I'M ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD. I haven't perfected the damn jutsu. Me: that explains so much… :/) Minato and Naruto stared at her like she was crazy but quickly whipped it off.

"Ok… Sakura now, what…" Minato asked. (For some reason, I'm getting the impression that this guys really dull and think headed. I think that's where Naruto gets it from…)

"…" Sakura was only five years old. How in hell name is he supposed to know what to do? She really missed Aoi; he would have known what to do now. Minato and Naruto saw Sakura, deep in la la land, decided to leave her alone.

"_**So, kitten, sorry for what's going on and all, but seriously now what?"**_ _**Nibi asked feeling a bit sorry for the little girl being separated from her only family and now staying in a new foreign place, incognito and alone.**_

'_I FEEL TERRIBLE FUR BALL!! I CAN'T GO BACK HOME FOR GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW LONG! I CAN'T SEE ALEX-ONII-SAMA OR AOI OR EVEN DADDY!! WHY NOT JUST KILL ME NOW!!!' _inner Sakura screamed only to be answered with silence. Sakura started to cry inwardly. What WAS she going to do now? She stopped crying. She remembered thather father always said not to cry and to be strong. That's it! She had to be strong, as strong as Aoi, as Alex, _'WOOHOO! WE'RE GOING TO ROCK!'_

"_**I'll gladly help you kitten!" **_

"_SURE! WHY NOT! THE MORE THE MERIORE!" _Sakura put a nice, genuine smile which Minato puzzled at.

"_She's just been separated from her friends and family and she's smiling…?" _"Ano, Sakura, may I ask why your smiling?" Immediately Sakura was snapped out of her trance and was brought back to the present.

"BECAUSE BLONDE MAN! I'M GOING TO BE THE STRONGEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! Um, I GOT TO GO! BYEBYE!" Sakura practically screamed to the world and dashed out of the door. Minato smiled at her child like behavior, but a second later Sakura was back in his office. "Ano, where am I going to live…?"

"…_wait a minute, did she call me blonde man! The hell is up with that! Didn't she hear what my name is?" _Minato thought but started to talk since Sakura asked him a question. "…do you want to live in and apartment Sakura…?" _"What the-! An apartment, she's like five years old and I'm asking her to live in an apartment… well what else can I do, she can't live in a house since she's only one person. She can't live in the orphanage, since she's neither an orphan, or her brother will quick to reject the offer… um, she can live with me, I don't see a down side. Ok I'll ask!" _Minato was about to suggest what he thought would be best for the little girl but she quickly spoke before him.

"OK! THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Minato anime fell at her comment.

"O-ok… if you say so. I'll show you to an empty apartment and tomorrow we'll put stuff init, ok?" Minato said, trying not to make things worse then they already are. She quickly nodded and they left the office. It was nightfall and they didn't leave the Hokage mansion and Sakura was curious to where they were going, so she asked.

"Ano, mister blonde man, where are we going…?" Sakura asked, a bit of fear in her tone.

'_Again with the blonde man comment…!' _"Well, I don't want you to starve, so you're going to eat with my family tonight and then I'll show you to your apartment… unless you want to live with my family, since you are too young to live by your self…" Minato asked, Sakura had a thoughtful expression on her face. She was about to say something but was interrupted with a noise from behind her.

"That won't be necessary Minato-sama. I am here to take care of Sakura, and take care of her I shall, lets go Sakura." All of a sudden, Alex came out of the shadows. (Damn he has a thing about the shadows). Sakura recognized the voice and quickly screamed "ONII-SAMA!!" before hugging him.

"H-hey Sakura! *laughs* ok, ok, I get you, I missed you to! Now let's go… may I have the keys to here apartment…" Minato handed him the keys and they went there separate ways.

_Now, about this damned ruby…' _At that moment, Minato spotted a diamond store was still opened and grinned at his luck. _'PERFECT!'_ Minato ran inside and, well, you know what he's going to do, so why say it…

_In Sakura's new apartment_

Sakura changed her clothes after messing them up from her feast she had for dinner and she was now full and ready for bed. Alex tucked her in and read her a story. Then he said good-bye and that he'd promise to see her tomorrow. He was about to get up when Sakura grabbed his sleeve.

"Onii-sama? I want to become stronger, can you teach me?" Sakura asked. Alex was taken aback from her request, but smiled.

"Sure Sakura! Well then, sleep well if we're going to start tomorrow!"

"WE'RE GOING TO START TOMORROW!! REALLY!?"

"Yah, sure! That is if you sleep right now and…"

"OK! GOOD-NIGHT ONII-SAMA!" Alex smiled as within two seconds, she was out cold. Well who could blame her; she did have a REALLY long day today. Alex jumped out of the window and went home.

_**TO BE CONTINUED (MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)**_


	3. The friends

**A/N:**** OK, people, I'm here again, hope you people are enjoying my story so far. And here's the next chapter, hehe!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon talking"**

"_Inner self"_

'**Demon thinking' **

**(A/N)**

**The Princess and the Ninja**

_**Chapter 3: The Friends**_

_**Two weeks after Sakura's moved to Konoha**_

A lot has happened to Naruto ever since Sakura moved in. For instance, Naruto has a friend, his first ever friend. He's, as well, more outgoing then ever. Occasionally someone would come and bully them, but they'd help each other out, they always do. Like if someone made fun of Sakura's hair, Naruto would kick there ass. If someone would bully Naruto for being the kyubi container, Sakura would scream at hem to leave him alone. Alex lives at demon country for safe keeping just in case and would come at least twice a week to see how Sakura was doing since Roxas was STILL trying to re-make a peace treaty with the Hokage of rock country and Aoi wasn't allowed to visit Sakura. Well, other wise, everything's all good. Now let's go find Naruto and Sakura in the park.

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN! Look what I got for you!" Naruto eagerly ran to Sakura and handed her a cherry blossom.

"…Naruto-kun… this is for me…" Sakura asked with a confused expression. Naruto nodded and she hugged him. "Thank you Naruto-kun! It's so beautiful! But why'd you pick this for me." Naruto blushed a bit but replayed her question.

"Well, uh… I thought it was, pretty… and it reminded me of you, like your name and how beautiful you are…" Naruto was crimson red saying this and Sakura squeezed him even tighter.

"Thank you!" Sakura almost screamed her thank you out. Then she released him and they sat under a sakura tree and just started talking about random things. After a while, the kids got tired and fell asleep holding hands.

_**Inside Naruto's mind**_

"**Damn kid! There's something wrong with this girl! I don't know what yet, BUT I'M GETTING THERE!" kyubi screamed, Outraged he can't figure out that something was wrong with Naruto's little friend. At the moment, kyubi was an exact duplicate, in the shape, of Naruto. The only difference from them was that kyubi had red eyes.**

'NOTHINGS WRONG WITH SAKURA-CHAN!' Naruto retorted back, outraged that the kyubi would think something was wrong with his best friend.

'Ano, guys, I'm right here ya'know.' Then in that moment, Sakura came. 'You know, its very hard finding your way around here…'

'… S-s-sakura-Chan… what are you doing here!?' Naruto asked to what she was doing in his mind.

'I have no clue, one minute I'm at the park with you. The next, I'm here…"

"**UGH! Kitten, I told you not to wonder off without me! GOD, I can't find my way around here! Where are we anyways?" then, after Sakura, came a little girl, looking exactly like Sakura, but with purple eyes. It was Nibi. Kyubi stared wide eyed at her. Nibi saw this and had a mad expression on her face. "…WHAT!!!???" **

"…**N-N-Nibi???" Kyubi was able to spit out.**

"**Yes, that's my name! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" **

"_YAH! NICE WAY TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION ON SOMEONE FUR BALL!" inner Sakura said._

"**What the hell! You! What in hell's name are you doing here!?" at this, inner Sakura laughed.**

"…_OH I SEE! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T BE HERE WOULD YOU! HAHA! TO BAD! Now open your eyes fur ball, we're inside Naruto-kun's mind…"_

"…**and this includes me, how?" all of a sudden, a pair of hands were around Nibi's waist.**

"**I MISSED YOU SO MUCH NIBI-CHAN! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HECK I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH THESE PAST YEARS WITHOUT YOU!" kyubi screamed, excited that his mate was here with him.**

"**What the hell! You just NOW realized that I'm here! OH MY GOD KYUBI! You're so stupid! How the hell did I get stuck with you!?"**

"**Hehe! What's wrong baby!? Not happy to see me…"**

"**Duh! Of course I'm happy to see you! I just can't believe you didn't recognize me! YOU PUNNY INSEGNIFICANT LITTLE MORONIC ASS!!!!" but all kyubi did was laugh and hold on to her tighter. Naruto and Sakura stared wide eyed and there cursing. "Well, it was nice seeing you again kyubi, but we got to go… so by-…"**

"**NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET! I JUST FINALLY GET TO SEE YOU AND YOU LEAVE ON ME! NO WAY! I REFUSE! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NIBI-CHAN!" **

"**EH! And who's going to stop me! You! HA! That's a laugh kyubi! But seriously, we're going. Come on kitten, bitch."**

"_WHAT'D YOU CALL ME FUR BALL!"_

"**What do you think I called you, deaf thing!"**

'STOP FIGHTING! My head hurts. Bye bye Naruto-kun!'

'Uh, bye, Sakura-Chan…' Naruto said sadly and waving good-bye. She waved as well and they disappeared into the darkness.

_**In the park, again**_

Sakura woke up before Naruto and looked at him sleep. He looked so cute sleeping. She quickly giggled and ran home leaving a message in Naruto's hand before leaving. It read:

_Sorry Naruto-kun, you fell asleep while we were playing and I didn't want to wake you up. So I went home. BYEBYE! See you later. Hehe! _

Then Naruto finally woke up and thought that thing with Sakura was only a dream. He read the note and smiled before getting up and waking home.

"**Damn kit! You're so thick headed!"**

'Huh! 1) AM NOT! 2) Why? And (3) what does thick head mean?' Naruto mentally thought to kyubi.

"***laughs* Nothing kit, nothing at all!" Naruto glares at his fox friend but lets it pass as he doesn't really care. **

_**In the water kingdoms castle.**_

Roxas was in his study, head in his hands, missing his two babies. (To him, of course there babies. There his kids for crying out loud!) Then someone entered his study and patted him on the shoulder. Roxas knew exactly who it was and didn't even flinch.

"Everything good will happen at the end, it always happens Roxas dear. Besides, don't you think I miss them as well? I miss them so much, but you know you did the right thing…" a soft voice said in an attempt to cheer him up a bit.

"But Mai-Chan…" Roxas was about to complain until Mai interrupted him.

"ROXAS JUST FORGET IT NOW! THERE GONE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT SO STOP MOPPING AND GET BACK TO YOUR LIFE!!!!" Roxas cowered in fear of his wife. (Wow… now I know where Sakura gets it from… :/).

"H-hai, Mai-Chan!" (Don't say anything about the moms name, I just thought about it right now…)

_**Back at Konoha at Sakura's house**_

"ONII-SAMA!!!! I'M SO~ BORED!!!!" Sakura yelled at her lack of attention from her brother. All he did was continue his work like she never said anything. "ONII-SAMA! Pay attention to me…"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I've got work to do… ever since I moved to demon country and become part of the council, and they've been giving me lots of work." Alex said in a worried like tone. Worried because he needs to finish five stacks of paper work by tomorrow.

"You know, wherever you go, you just happen to get some kind of paper work, no matter what! Does this kind of thing happen to all demons?" (Yes Alex is a demon, for all who haven't figured it out yet) Alex started to laugh, how foolish her sister was.

"I don't know about that Sakura, but passed your bed time… go to sleep!"

"… HUMPH! FINE!!!! Like I want to stay here and watch you sleep, I'm better off sleeping…"

_**The next day**_

"**Hmm…" Nibi puzzled**

"_What is it now fur ball!"_

"…**I have a strange vibe, like something's going to happen to ruin kitten's life…"**

'Why my life? It just had to be my life!'

"**Sorry kitten, it's just instinct. Well lets not worry about it… let's go play with Naruto today… again."**

"_What's wrong fur ball. Why the long face…"_

"**Kind of weird coming from you, but if you must know where going to leave Naruto and Konoha soon, so why are we being so attached to him. I mean, in the end, both of you are going to be sad…"**

"… _you've got a point there fish breathe… well, Sakura, what do you want to do?"_

'Simple, we don't go and play with Naruto-kun anymore…'

"**Its not as simple as that kitten, I mean, your like five and you need to waist your energy on something. And I know in like two seconds you're going to run out of this house and play with Naruto, aren't you…"**

'…Maybe…'

"**Exactly what I'm talking about kitten. Now, what are we going to do from now on…?" **

'We're, going to… stay away from… people of Konoha…' Sakura replied sadly

"**Especially…" Nibi said with a twirling hand gesture.**

'…Naruto-kun…'

"**Good girl. And don't feel bad. This includes me also. NOW I CAN'T SEE MY ASS OF A MATE KYUBI! I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT MYSELF STUCK WITH HIM!!!!!" **

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Inner Sakura was literally rolling on the floor laughing her head off._

'…Now what…?'

"**Now what, you ask? What happened to training to become the best…?"**

"_OH YAH! Lets go kick ass!"_

'He he! Let's go!'

_**In the Hokage mansion**_

Naruto was waiting in the kitchen with his mother cooking lunch. Why was he waiting, you might ask? Well, that's simple. He was waiting for a certain pink haired girl who was supposed to be here by now and go play with him. Oh but no, he's stuck in his kitchen watching his mother cooking lunch.

"WHERE IS SHE!!??" Naruto screamed, bored and anger written all over his face. Kushina jumped a bit, startled at her sons outburst. She quickly recovered and turned towards her son.

"Naruto, sweetheart, anything could happen. Maybe she forgot…" Kushina started explaining but was cut off by Naruto.

"BUT SHE NEVER FORGETS, SHE ALWAYS REMEMBERS TO COME PICK ME UP SO WE CAN PLAY!!!!"

"Ok, maybe she had something else to do…"

"She's like five years old, just like I am what better thing she could possibly be doing then play with me…"

"Well, honey…" Kushina was about to give another suggestion when Minato barged into the kitchen and hugged his wife while leaving kisses all over her.

"EEWWW!!! GROSE!! YUCKY!!!" Naruto yelled, shielding his eyes from the horror. It was then that Minato turned and saw his son sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"Eh, Naruto, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out playing with Sakura…?" Minato asked, puzzled and annoyed that his son was still here. Naruto grunted something that sounded like, "Thanks for reminding me…" Naruto got off his chair, grabbed a bowl of ramen from his moms hand and walked up to his room with an expression that could make fierce Mongols pity him.

"What happened to Naruto?" Minato asked, still confused.

"Long story short, Sakura never came to play with Naruto." Kushina answered.

"Is that all…"

"MINATO! HE'S FIVE YEARS OLD! OF COURSE HE'S GOING TO BE SAD BECAUSE OF THAT!"

"Uh, ok, do you want me to go find her and asked…?"

"Please Minato, it would mean everything for Naruto…" Minato groaned. Now he'll have to find her which means he has to look all over Konoha since he doesn't know where she is. She let go of his wife regretfully and left to begin his search.

After what seemed like hours, he still hasn't found her. Oh, and to make matters even better, he was starving. He hadn't had lunch before he left and he was famished. He was walking at random places looking for anyone with pink hair and asking anyone if they'd seen her, which everyone replied with a huge no. he was walking pass training ground three when he spotted something pink moving around. He thought he was seeing things and rubbed his eyes, but that only cleared his vision to see Sakura running around. He gave a big sigh and hopped over the fence and walking over to her.

"Uh, excuse me Sakura, what are you doing…?" Minato asked. Sakura turned around immediately right after she heard her name and saw it was the Hokage. She smiled and waved to him.

"Hi Hokage-sama! Nothing much, just training. Why?" Sakura asked completely oblivious is to why the man was looking for her.

"I see. Now why is a five year old little girl like you training?"

"To become stronger then everyone. DUH!"

"Ok, let's go back to reality. YOU'RE FIVE YEARS OLD! Now what are you doing here? Naruto was really sad that you didn't come by and play with him like you always do."

"…Oh. That's why you're here. Um, well, can you tell him I'm sorry but I've got other stuff to do. PLEASE DON'T THINK I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH HIM! BECAUSE I DO! It's just that… I have to other things also…"

"Umm, ok, if that's what you want me to say to him then, ok. Just wanted to say that he was really sad when you didn't come over, imagine how he'd react to you not spending time with him that much…"

"I'M SORRY! ITS JUST I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO ALSO! Please just tell him that… that…" At this point Sakura was beginning to cry. Minato saw this and started waving his hands in front of her.

"NO! NO! NO! He won't feel offended or anything, I mean he'll completely understand that's there's a lot of things to do… and umm, yah you can go back to whatever you were doing and I'll… go… tell, him… ok?"

"OK!" Sakura quickly wiped off the tears and went back to her 'training'. Minato was getting pissed being 'messenger boy' today and started to walk back home. Then his stomach started to rumple and he ran home to get some ramen.

_**Hokage mansion, Naruto's room**_

Minato knocked grudgingly at his son's door. Once he heard a "come in", he entered. He saw that Naruto was playing with some ninja action figures in a miniature version of Konoha. He smiled at his son and sat down next to him. Naruto smiled immediately.

"So, mommy told me that you went to go find Sakura-Chan! So what happened? Did you find her? Did she say why she couldn't come over? Did she say anything about me…?" Naruto was rambling through the words when Minato interrupted.

"WHOW! WHOW! Slow down there kid! Now let's start this off. Yes I went to go find her for you and yes I did find her. She was at the training grounds, well, training." Naruto looked confused and giving him a face that said what-was-a-five-year-old-doing-training. "Look, I don't know about that myself, but she told me that she's sorry that she couldn't come today and that she was sorry she didn't call or anything."

"Oh. Ok. Well, then I know exactly what to do!"

"…and that would be~."

"I have no clue but its coming. Well, I'll think about it."

"You do that, but now it's time to go to sleep, ok?"

"OK DAD! GOOD NIGHT!!!!" Minato patted his son's head and tucked him in. he kissed his head, turned off the lights with a simple good night and closed the door.

Damn this chapter sucked. I didn't even feel like writing it. Well I'll try and make the next one better, ok? Well, now thank you for reading and blah, blah, blah.


	4. The Bad News

A/N: hi people. Ok I know the last chapter was boring but I'm trying here so give me a break…

Naruto: doesn't seem like your trying hard enough.

Me: fuck off Naruto! Or do I have to kill your father for you to get the point!

Naruto: NO! I just got him back; don't take him away from me now!

Me: that's more like it. ANYONE ELSE WANT TO COMPLAIN!

Sasuke: when am I coming in this story… not that I care I mean, it's just that this story needs somebody cool.

Alex: Put a sock in it kid, I'm older and way cooler then you'll ever be!

Me: …has a point there…

Sakura: …OK! Can we get back to the story here now!

Me: huh? Oh yeah! Here's the story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Inner self"_

"**Demon talking"**

(A/N)

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto and Sakura would seriously be together then!

**The Princess and the Ninja**

_**Chapter 4: The Bad News**_

_**Seven to eight years later**_

Currently everyone was in there classrooms studying. It's been seven to eight years since Sakura moved to Konoha. Now she was twelve to thirteen years old; a bit tall with long pink hair. She has pure white skin and green eyes with a beautiful red ribbon holding her hair back, given to her by the one and only Alex. Talking about Alex, he is now one of the most powerful people in demon country and next in line for being Hokage. (Note: this is a problem…). War between water and rock country has finally died down. They signed a peace treaty and became allies, but under one condition which you'll find out soon enough. (Note: another problem…). Since water and rock became allies, you'd think Sakura was safe and ready to go home. Well you're wrong. Sakura stayed at Konoha for safer keeping and since she already started the academy there, she thought why not just finish it there. Roxas begged for his son and daughter to come home but as stubborn as they are, they refused. Alex, for being in the position that he is right now and Sakura because, well she's got here eyes on something. Oh, and before I forget, Aoi's still not allowed to see her. It'd just blow her cover to see someone from outside of Konoha here. Minato Namikaze is still the Yondaime of Konoha.

The main thing Sakura was still in Konoha was because of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi. She found a loop hole to being a princess. In a royal family, the girls always end up being sold off to another prince and supposedly get married and live happily ever after. Now since Alex was going to be king and there was no need for her in there, she thought if she fell in love with someone, she live happily ever after with him and her parents wouldn't be able to object. It was her perfect plan. (Muhahaha, she's so clueless, read as her loophole finds a loophole for her loophole.)

Sakura met everyone; well let's just say all the important people, in Konoha. Including Shikamaru (the lazy-ass, but still awesome), Kiba (outgoing, but both hot and awesome), Ino (bitchy but whatever), Chouji (fat, yes. Nice, yes. Awesome, somewhere close to it), Shino (TOO WEIRD), Hinata (*cough* complete bitch), Sasuke (DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH THE GAY LORD DUCHBUTT!), Naruto (Completely hot, fun-loving, cocky, lacking intelligence, but all around one of the best and most awesome people), Neji (Hmm, not crazy about him, really weird, destiny freak, anti-social, whatever), Tenten (AWESOME!) and Lee (…) (Sorry I'm just adding people to the list and commenting them). There's also the grown-ups; Kakashi (cool, awesome shinobi, and blah), Ebisu (Holy shit what a perverted ass-hole), Anko (SHE CREEPS ME OUT HOLY FUCK!), Gai (…), Kureni (…umm, probably got to say plant obsessed and whatever I've got nothing), Iruka (Sweet), Mizuki (what an ass), Asuma (cancer-lover, smoker, adviser and blah) and blah yeah I think you get it, she met the people.

No one outside of the water and demon country that officially knows that Sakura's a princess are; Shikamaru (he figured it out), Kiba (he eavesdropped on there conversation) and Gaara (family friend). She most of the time stayed away from people but whenever she thinks her life's being surrounded by men (hello there's Alex, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara (sometimes) and Naruto (sometimes as well)) she goes to Tenten and do… well whatever most girls do. (IM NOT A GUY I'M ALSO A GIRL BUT I CAN'T THINK OF WHAT GIRLY GIRLS DO RIGHT NOW! I'M TOM-BOYISH, GIVE ME A BREAK!)

Like I mentioned on top in the first paragraph, first line (use your eyes people), the young students of Konoha are finishing up there last year of Konoha Academy. (Initially saying, Sakura's age kids). They were SUPPOSED to be doing a test, but mostly passing notes and talking to friends. Sakura was doing here test when suddenly she got a note from someone. She opened it up and read it:

_Hey Sakura-Chan, I'm so bored and I don't know some of the answers… hey, um, Sakura-Chan. Do you want to, I don't know, go on a date tonight. _

_-Naruto_

'AAAHHH!!! YES, YES, YES!!! WAIT, NO! Shit, why does Onii-sama have to ruin everything!? Now what, say no, AS USUAL, just because Onii-sama said so or say yes because, well, I want to…'

"_Say yes damn it! Isn't it obvious!?" inner Sakura screamed._

"**Uh, no. you see dear child, your older brother gave you strike and clear orders to not associate with Naruto, so what we do is follow them, right? Now let's be a good girl and obey that rule." Nibi intelligently replied.**

"… _What'd you eat this morning, brain flakes 'cause they did a lot of good." _

"**Shut up! I'm older and way more intelligent then you'll ever be! I suggest some, oh I don't know, RESPECT!" **

"_Good luck finding that!"_

'Hello! Naruto's waiting for a reply. What am I supposed to say?'

"**NO!" **_"YES!"_

Sakura signed. She knew this was going to happen. They never agree with each other, and if they did it would be a very rare probably once in a life time chance that they would agree to something. Well, as the good girl Sakura was, she picked Nibi's decision. **"YES! HA! IN YOUR FACE!" **and then they engage in ANOTHER fight which made Sakura sigh AGAIN and started to write.

Where Naruto was, well, he wasn't in any good shape. He was so eager, so anxious to read what Sakura's reply was. In the fantasy land Naruto lives in, he was picturing what Sakura would say: _"OH NARUTO-KUN! OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU! WILL YOU BE MY BOY-FRIEND?" "YES SAKURA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" "OH NARUTO-KUN! I LOVE YOU TO!" _(W.T.F. Naruto. Get back to the real world!) And just when his fantasy was going to go extreme by him and Sakura kissing, a note was thrown to him. He eagerly picked it up, opened it and read it. It read:

_I'm really, really sorry Naruto. I would love to go but it's just that, well, I have to do something else today and… well you get it right…_

_-Sakura_

'FUCK!' was all that went through his mind. He was so hoping she'd say yes. Damn, he held his down, and wrote back:

_Hey, um, ok. It's ok, maybe next time. So let's just finish this damn test and get it over with, ok._

_-Naruto_

_Um, Naruto, you're not done yet. 'Cause I already am._

_-Sakura_

_WHATTT!!!!????_

_-Naruto_

The next hour seemed like hell to everyone except Sakura. She was the only one of her own class that was done and everyone kept shooting her death glares. When the hour was done, it seemed like no one was done while Iruka was collecting the tests. Sakura smiled as Iruka complemented her on her work but just gained another few more death glares. (He he, jealous much people)

After school Sakura was waking home when Shikamaru and Kiba came up to her.

"'Sup girl?" Kiba said in his always cheery mood.

"…Hey…" Shikamaru said in his always lazy matter.

"HI GUYS! Sorry can't talk right now; Alex told me took to come straight home right after school. I think he wants to tell me something." Sakura replied.

"Hmm, kind of weird that Alex wants to see you in such a hurry. Don't you think?" Shikamaru asked quizzically.

"Well, this is Haruno Alex we're talking about, MY older brother. All you people expect from us is weirdness, so yeah, this isn't anything new. Well guys I got to go, k? See you guys later!" Sakura ran off to her apartment leaving a suspicious Shikamaru and a dumbstruck Kiba.

"…I don't think there THAT weird…" Kiba admitted.

"Whatever, I'm getting behind on my afternoon nap. Let's go." Shikamaru yawned and started to walk off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!! DO YOU SLEEP LIKE EVERY MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE OR SOMETHING!!?" Kiba roared.

"No. There are people who don't want me to so they wake me up themselves."

"Name one."

"*sigh* my mom."

"Name another one."

"*yawn* my alarm clock."

"What the hell Shika! Go to hell!"

"Fine then I'll meet you there."

"…wait, what? FUCK YOU!!"

"Sorry man. Hate to disappoint you but you're not a chick."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

"I'll when you'll."

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"And I've been trying to do that since you started this conversation." Kiba death glared him and then stormed away leaving a smirking Shikamaru walking home.

_**With Alex and Sakura**_

Sakura entered her apartment and saw Alex sitting on the couch with a serious expression.

"HI! ONII-SAMA!" Sakura greeted. Alex simply nodded and motioned for her to sit beside him to which she merely obeyed. "So… what's up Onii-sama?"

"… Sakura… I'm sorry…" Alex started but had a painful expression on his face that looked like if he finished his sentence, he'd die.

"Onii-sama? What's wrong?"

"…Sakura, this is going to be a little hard to tell you so just pay attention because I'm only going to say this once." She gave him a reassuring nod and he continued. "Ok, the time I spent at demon country has done lots of good to me, but something bad happened. Once the Hokage, administers, chancellors, elders, etc. found out that I was the heir to the throne of water country, they went and… talked to… father. They discussed with him that I shouldn't be the next king of water country because they were considering me becoming the next Hokage of demon country… and father agreed…"

"That's great news Onii-sama...!"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh! Sorry! Continue…"

"Now I'm in line in becoming the Hokage of demon country, but didn't you ask yourself that who's going to rule water country…?"

"Well, now that I think about it, who?"

"You… in the royal families the princess would just have been sold off to some other prince and then get on with there lives that way, however, since I, the only son of Roxas, aren't going to become king, then it has to go to the only other child of his, which is you Sakura. After the discussion with demon country, father made a peace treaty with rock country and, once your 16 years old; you'll be married to his son Allen Walker. (Yes it's the Allen Walker from -man. Don't be surprised that I'm putting another character from an anime in here, I might do it more often then you think). And Sakura, you can not object to these plans because the decision is final… at 16 you'll be married to Allen and become the queen of water country." Sakura looked at him disbelievingly. Her loop hole found a loop hole for her loop hole. She was so torn up that she hugged Alex as tightly as she could and began to sob. He hugged her close and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. "… On the bright side Aoi will be your personal bodyguard and Gen will be with you as well." Sakura looked up at Alex with teary eyes.

"S-so how's A-Aoi doing…" She asked trying to forget the situation.

"He's good, he misses you a lot and try's everything he could to see you again, but he's good."

"Will I see him again…?"

"Duh! Probably when your 15, but you'll see him soon." Sakura looked at him hopefully, but that changed as quickly as it came. She dug her head into Alex and started to cry AGAIN. Alex just sat there patiently holding a crying Sakura in his arms. Oh, was he regretting not arguing with his father about this. Now how will everything turn out? All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Alex replied the door with a simple "come in" and it opened to reveal Shikamaru and Kiba. "What are you boys doing here?"

"We thought something might be up and just came to see…" Shikamaru was cut off mid sentence when he saw Sakura crying.

"Sakura! What happened!?" Kiba cried.

"I'll tell you two later but can you please leave Sakura alone for a little while, she's just got some bad news and trying to digest it right now…" Alex said in a flat voice. The boys nodded and exited the room.

When she finally fell asleep, Alex gently picked her up and put her in bed. He whispered a "sweet dreams, future queen" and jumped out of the window. Alex went home immediately to speak with his father.

_**The Water Kingdom Castle**_

Alex had just arrived and barged into the throne room, startling the present king and queen. Alex approached the blonde and pink highlighted man with a bow. (Yes, Roxas is blonde with pink highlights. And Mai has black hair just to share).

"There's no need to bow my son. Now what is it you have come here for…?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Please father, it's just me. No need to act all smart, high and mighty." Alex retorted with a smirk.

"Nice way to talk to your old man. Now what's on your mind kiddo…?" Alex put on a stern face as remembering why he had come here in the first place.

"It's about Sakura, father…"

"Ah!!! I knew you'd come and argue about this eventually."

"AH! C'MON FATHER! Am I THAT predictable!?"

"Hmm… sometimes, but like I said Alex, you can't go against this decision. Remember?"

"Yes father I remember! But…"

"Then what seems to be the problem."

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY SHOULD SHE HAVE TO TAKE THE BURDEN THAT WAS MENT FOR ME! WHY MUST SHE SUFFER SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS PUNISHMENT…!" Alex roared but was stopped by his father.

"Alex, whatever happens, happens for a reason, may it be bad or good. There's a saying my dear son, if something doesn't work out now, it will later then."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP OR EVEN MEAN ANYTHING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THAT MEANS!"

"Alex, your 15 years old (which means Sakura's 12), just sit down for awhile and think about it." Alex hesitant for a moment, glared at his father while his father simply smiled back. After a moment of glaring, Alex sighed and said a short "Hai" before walking off home and thinking about everything. 'It simply wasn't fair.' Alex thought, 'Why Sakura? Of everyone in the world, why her? Now when he shows her what he looks like tomorrow, she's going to freak. I mean, Allen's not bad or anything, and for other girls he's also good looking. There were just two problems to him. One, he looked like a total bean sprout and two, he wasn't Uzumaki Naruto. The man Sakura loved was Naruto, so it's going to be pretty hard to make her love him, but what choice did she have. It's not a love choice; it's a complete arranged marriage. OK! I REALLY HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS! I'M GETTING SAD HERE!' Alex sighed and laid in bed, trying as hard as he can not to think about this. He twisted and turned but to no avail. After three long, agonizing hours he finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

_**The next day in Sakura's apartment**_

Sakura had just woken up from an impossibly horrible nightmare. She groaned at first from the light of the sun hitting her face. After a moment she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to find a smirking Alex in a chair opposite to her bed.

"Morning Sakura!" Alex said.

"Morning… Why are you so happy today?" Sakura asked lazily.

"Nothing really… Dad just told me good advice yesterday and I'm just going to go with it BUT ENOUGH OF THAT! What I'm really doing here is to show you what your future husband looks like…"

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!"

"Don't you want to see if you're going to marry and ugly ass guy or a hot model…?"

"…Ok! Fine! Let me see him!"

"I didn't bring him, I brought a picture. Look." He handed Sakura a picture. There was a boy on Sakura's age with white hair, blue eyes and a weird looking mark on his left eye. It went down his eye, made a zigzag at his cheek and a star formed at the end. He looked fit for his age, but there was something wrong with him… OH MY GOD! HE LOOKED LIKE A BEAN SPROUT! Alex saw this and an immediate smile formed on his facial features, looked like it would be plastered there for all eternity. "… So, I see you can tell what he sort of resembles…"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT! HE LOOKS LIKE A FREAKIN' BEAN SPROUT!" Sakura shockingly screamed. Alex roared in laughter at this. In between laughs, he managed to say.

"DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF HIM! IT'LL JUST PUT HIS SPIRITS DOWN! HAHA!" Sakura was getting angry, twitching her eye.

"SHUT UP!" Alex calmed down and looked at Sakura, who only had a mad expression.

"Oh c'mon Sakura! He's not that bad! He looks good, he's strong, he's talented, he has a HUGE appetite, and when I say huge I mean it. OH! He also has this cute little thingy that's gold and flies everywhere with him. I asked him once about it and he said it was a gift from his master, but when he said that he seemed really in a bad mood about it like he doesn't like his master…"

"WHATEVER!"

"You have to admit he's not that bad, for a future husband to be. I bet if he showed up, all the girls in Konoha would be drooling for him."

"Hmm, fine! He is sort of hot but I'm not saying anything else."

"Hey! Just be happy he isn't like one of those prick, snobby, stubborn, civilized…" Alex was on a role until Sakura told him that it was enough. He blushed at first, embarrassed of his rage of snobby princes but soon pushed it aside.

"Whatever…"

**A/N: Hi people! Sorry this took so long, I just… well whatever.**

**Naruto: NOT ENOUGH ME IN HERE!**

**Me: shut up. I'm working on it!**

**Sasuke: I wasn't even shown to do anything… not that**

**Me: not that you care! WE GOT IT!**

**Alex:*British voice* oh shut up everyone! Just stay calm and leave the poor girl alone.**

**Sakura: I don't know if that's a good voice for you or not.**

**Alex: SHUT UP!**

**Me: ok! Thank you all for reading this chapter. Hope you like it so far. R&R! and~…**

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!! BUAHAHAHA!**

 **;) :D**


	5. He's coming

A/N: HI PEOPLE! DID YOU ALL MISS ME!!... *pouts* guess not…

Naruto: They hate you for not putting me in here that much.

Me: Oh would you give that a rest already!

Naruto: NEVER!

Alex: God would you people shut up! I'm getting a migraine!

Sakura: Sorry Onii-sama…

Aoi: what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything.

Me: True that. NOW THE STORY!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Inner self"_

"**Demon talking"**

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

**The Princess and the Ninja**

_**Chapter 5: He's coming**_

_**When Sakura's sixteen years old and it's been a month after Naruto returned from his training trip.**_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW NARUTO!?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"UGH! FOR THE LAST TIME, NARUTO, NO!"

"WHY!?"

"'CAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Why don't you go and ask Minato-Sama for a mission."

"Sakura-Chan he's my dad! I can ask him any other time!"

"Then go hang out with someone else."

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto was going to bring in another wave of begs when Sakura's cell phone rang. **Pain- Three Days Grace.**

"Hello." Sakura said confidently. Why wouldn't she, it was only Alex.

"_Sakura, your house, now!"_

"Hai!" Sakura hanged up the phone and saw that Naruto still wasn't gone. "Naruto…"

"Who were you talking to…?" Naruto asked. Oh shit what was Sakura going to say now. Naruto didn't know about anything, he's just an idiot.

"_A very cute idiot if you ask me." Inner Sakura said._

"**No one asked you. Now kitten, repeat after me… Tsunade…" Nibi said and Sakura repeated.**

"Sama called and said I… get the day off. So see you later, I don't want to waste my day-off with you."

"_Don't be so mean to him. What did he ever do to you!?"_

'Oh just shut up and lets go! Onii-Sama's waiting for me.' Sakura concluded the conversation and ran off home. While she was running she could have sworn she heard Naruto yell, "OK! BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" 'Damn it! Will he ever stop!?'

"_Do you really want him to stop?"_

'No, it's just… Who asked you!?'

"**Finally! Someone who agrees with me!"**

"_**Shut it fur ball!" **_

"**Make me!"**

'SHUT UP!' Sakura paced through the streets of Konoha to get to her house. While on the way she saw the Yamanaka flower shop and thought to buy one for her brother before she got there or at least for her own apartment to look nice. She walked in and there was a twinkling sound from the bell above the door and an aroma of pollen hit her face as she smelled the beautiful sent it had to provide. When she walked in she heard a noise from the counter.

"Hello! Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how may I be of… forehead girl! What are you doing here!?" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing an apron over a medic outfit addressed Sakura. Ino Yamanaka.

'OH GREAT! JUST WHAT I NEEDED! THE PIG! Ok, Sakura, calm down. All I have to do is buy some flowers and leave. No problem… should be an easy task for the next queen of the water kingdom… I hope…' Sakura thought, remembering all the bad memories with Ino, and oh were they bad. "Hey Ino! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you and your parents been?"

"Cut the chit chat forehead girl and now what the heck are you doing here…?"

'Damn I hate this girl!' "Oh! Nothing really, I'm just here to buy some flowers, that all…"

"Hmm, maybe you're buying flowers FOR someone… let's say… Naruto…"

"AS IF!"

"_Of course you say as if! You want him to buy flowers FOR YOU! Not the other way around!"_

'Would you just shut up for once about Naruto?'

"**Thank you! Someone who finally agrees with me!"**

"_I don't get it! What do you have against Naruto-kun?"_

"**Why should I tell you, loud mouth love obsessed freak!" **

'Well, I would like to know also…'

"…***deep sigh*… because he's the Kyubi container…"**

"_What does that have to do with anything!?"_

"**I'll tell you later. Kitten, pig at 12 'o' clock!" **

"Come on Sakura! Everyone in Konoha knows how Naruto feels about you! He would even kill himself if it would make you happy! Why can't you just return his feelings! Plus, I can tell you like him back…"

'What the fu- how the hell can she tell that I like Naruto!?' Sakura thought while her inner and Nibi debate on all the times she's spent up until now and can't find anything that would prove she liked Naruto.

"_I got nothing!"_

"**What about that time when you gushed over him and started staring at him during class…"**

"_Nah! We made sure no one saw us."_

"**What about that time in which he was training and you hid in a tree and started spying on him…"**

"_Hey! That's a private moment and he was training alone so the pig wasn't there either!"_

"**Um… wait, you know what…"**

"…_What…?"_

"**I don't care! This is about Naruto so of course I don't care!"**

'Ok! End of conversation! Time to go back to reality.' "Ok Ino. Look, I don't like Naruto, he's just… Naruto. God!"

"Give him a chance," Ino persuaded. **"God, does this chick ever give up!"**

'Apparently not.' Sakura took a random flower and paid for it, then stormed out of the shop, but not until she heard a "Come on Sakura! Don't be a sour puss. Just one date and I guarantee you'd fall in love with him!" 'Fuck this bitch!' Sakura ran home and unlocked her door to find Alex sitting cross legged on her couch. "So what did you want to talk about Onii-sama? Wait, I also got this for you." Sakura handed him the flower but remembered that she didn't pay much attention to what she picked up. She quickly withdrew but Alex took it in time for her not to.

"Hmmm… a black rose, my favorite. How'd you know?" Alex said sniffing the rose oh so delicately. (NO! I don't know if there are any such things as black roses. This is fan fiction people work with me here.)

'Wow… I didn't know he liked black roses… still, it was cool I picked it up.' _"You said it!" _**"How sweet!" **"So…um, Aniki… what did you want to talk about…"

"Sakura, you know you're a suck up right?" Alex said interrupting her sentence.

"Um, no, but how so Onii-sama?"

"By giving me my favorite flower just to ease down the bad news I was going to tell you, but that's still doesn't mean I'm not going to tell you."

"What bad news?" **"Oh kitten! You are so not going to like what's going to slip out of his mouth." **_"What? What is he going to say?" _**"You'll find out in a second." **Alex took a deep sigh and began his long story.

"Allen's coming…" (Ok! That was so not a long story! That was like two freaking words for goodness sake!) That was all it took, two words that made Sakura in complete and total shock.

"H-he's coming h-here… BUT WHY!?" Sakura snapped, but still yet close to tears.

"Well, his excuse, to see his ravishing princess before you both gets married. Also he said it might be easier to get married if you two got to know each other better. Don't you agree because I do? I think it would be a nice thing." Alex said while twisting the rose right to left.

"Well, that is sort of, but still."

"No arguments. I only agreed for this because I thought it would be best for you. He'll be here tomorrow so I want you to take care of him since he doesn't know anyone else. So you'll feed him, shelter him, keep him safe, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble…"

"What am I, his baby-sitter?"

"Hmm, you can put it that way if you want to."

"What if someone asks who is he?"

"We already have that arranged. Either he's your boyfriend that you met while on a mission…"

"Next option."

"He's your future husband that your parents picked for you…"

"That's like the same as telling the truth."

"Hey, think of it this way. You're not completely lying anymore, right?"

"Next option."

"Ok, he's a friend that you met when you were on a mission…"

"Hmm… that could work."

"You know. If you went with the boyfriend one, you could have made that blonde boy jealous. I'm just saying." Sakura puzzled on this for a while. Imaging Naruto's face when she said she had a boyfriend, priceless. It would be mean, including the fact that she loves him, but still what can she do.

"**Do that boyfriend choice. Make him suffer."**

"_No! Its mean, wrong, and you'll hurt Naruto-kun's feelings."_

'**Shut up!"**

'I'm going with the cat on this one. Let's pretend Allen's my boyfriend."

"**Score!"**

"Ok Alex-nee-Chan! I'll make Allen my boyfriend."

'Ha! I knew she'd go with it.' Alex thought with the satisfaction that he was victorious. "Ok, and like I said, he'll be here tomorrow so get ready."

"Ok Aniki!"

_**In Water Kingdom with Allen.**_

'Ok! How in heavens name do I find my way around here? First go left, then right, then two more lefts then… OH GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT I'M LOST!' Allen thought with worry. He knew he should have asked for a map from Aoi or someone, but no he thought it wouldn't be that hard to find his way around. Now look at the situation he's in, he's completely lost. Allen spotted a room which looked promising. "Ok, maybe this might help." He knocked on the door three times, but no answer. He slowly opened the door. "Excuse me, I'm Allen Walker and I'm trying to find my way because it seems like I got lost, can you help me?" Then he opened the door to reveal no one inside. 'Great, just what I needed.' He scanned the room to see what looks to be a baby's room. There were toys, playing material, some very old candy, some Barbie movies and dolls, some fancy clothes with the addition of jewelry and make-up, an enormous bed and a huge flat screen TV. 'Yeah, this so looks like a baby's room.' Allen thought with an anime sweat drop on the back of his head. The then spotted a little picture on the other side of the door. There was a blonde haired man with pink high-lights, a black with pink high-light haired boy, a black haired women and a small pink haired girl. Allen smiled at the picture and thought that this had to be Sakura's old room. He turned his head to find a window like door with pink curtains on its sides. He walked up to it and opened the windows to reveal an enormous balcony. He walked up to the edge and saw the backyard of the castle. (And let me tell you, that backyard is HUGE!) He started to lean in unconsciously at the sight of the beautiful garden. He leaned in and… fell. He fell and started to scream for help. When he was about to smash to the ground he put his hand across his face. He was going to reach his impact when… he fell on something else or more precisely SOMEONE else. He regained consciousness and found that he fell on… ROXAS! He quickly got up and apologized. "ROXAS-SAMA I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Allen bowed down in front of the king.

"Hey dad, you all right?" Alex said giving his father a hand. Apparently he was there the whole time telling his father that Sakura agreed with the plan. Roxas accepted the hand and got up. He dusted himself off and turned towards Allen.

"No problem Allen. No need to worry. May I ask how you fell out of nowhere?" Roxas asked confused as to how he fell.

"I uh, fell from the b-balcony R-Roxas-sama." Allen stuttered.

"Is that so… well no need to apologize then it happens. Now are you finished packing?" Roxas asked.

"Hai Roxas-sama, I'm ready to depart. Um, who will be escorting me?" Allen replied/asked.

"Oh! Um… Not Aoi that's for sure…"

"WHY NOT AOI!!!!" All of a sudden Aoi came out of no where and whined in Roxas's face.

"'Cause I said so…"

"Why?"

"'Cause I just said I said so, you're not going under any circumstances… now lets see… should I send Gen to escort Allen?"

"WHAT? YOU SEND GEN TO GO BUT NOT ME!"

"Not Gen, father, he needs to stay here." Alex pointed out.

"Hmm, if you say so… so who should go?" Roxas started to tap his finger on his chin in a thinking manner. Aoi was desperately waving his hand in the air and running around Roxas. Although Aoi has matured a great variety over the years, he still has many childish parts in him. He was about 5 foot 8 at the age of 16 and had slightly long sapphire colored hair that tilts to the side, almost like kakashi's but way cooler and spreads out a bit more. He wore a pair of black tight pants with black boots all the way up to the top of his shin. He then wore a white jacket shirt, which went all the way down to his mid thigh, with black belt buckets going down from the opening and on his forearm. It also had black lining on it with some blue silk ribbons as a sort of design on it. Under it was a black tight shirt but you couldn't see it unless u look at the back of the jacket shirt because it had two wide opening for his wings to come out. (He's an angel. I told you, I think, that everyone in the water country has supernatural powers.) He had pail blue eyes but showed a hint of greenish red when they shine in the light. He wore a black ribbon around his neck with the water kingdoms sign, a water drop, on it. (Ok, enough describing him.) "Who should go, who should go with Allen?" Roxas repeated, thinking as hard as he can. Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"OH FOR HELL'S SAKE FATHER JUST CHOOSE AOI!" Alex roared. "Ok, new plan people, Aoi goes tomorrow and then the next day Allen goes, got it!"

"That's not much of an escort is it Alex-sama…" Allen blurted but regretted it afterwards.

"I'm sorry did you say something. I didn't quite hear you." Allen started to shack. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? If he says it again Alex might kill him, but if he doesn't Alex would get impatient and still kill him. Just when he was about to say something, Aoi saves his ass.

"What Allen said was how is that going to be an escort if I'm already there Alex-sama."

"I'm doing you a favor here, you go and spend a day with Sakura and the next you come here and bring Allen with you… got it." Aoi smiled deviously, he can really do a lot in 24 hours. Oh sweet, sweet irony how tomorrow will be a good day. "Well, then I'll go find Sakura and tell her the… change of plans…"

"Wait! It'll be better if we leave it a surprise and I'll tell her tomorrow." Alex pauses for a moment.

"Well, saves me the trip to go back to the shit place Konoha…" Alex plainly states. Aoi freezes at this.

"Is it really that shitty of a place…?"

"Boy, I told you there less advanced then us. For people who live here, especially you, think its shit."

"Shit."

_**The next day…**_

_**With Sakura…**_

Sakura woke up early to get everything ready for Allen; even though Aoi's coming instead… she tidied the kitchen, TV room, her room, her bathroom, the closet, the extra bathroom and anything else that LOOKED to be dirty. She bought the groceries and rearranged the furniture a bit. (And blah, blah, blah, she got everything ready, let's skip some parts already.) It's been three hours and she's finally done with all the work. She sat on the couch and waited, he's supposed to be here any minute now. After what seemed like forever, which was actually 5 more minutes, the door started to knock. She got up, took a deep breathe and opened the door. She put on one of those fake smiles and said, "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, but you probably already know that. It's nice to finally meet you in person Allen-kun!" When she opened her eyes she wasn't expecting this. The first thing that caught her attention was the color of his hair, blue. 'Wait, wasn't his hair color white…?'

"Hi there Sakura-Chan. First, I'm not Allen and secondly, you might not recognize me but my names Aoi." Aoi said in a cool, non-excited tone. He stretched out his hand to shack hers. Sakura just stood there staring at his hand, to stun to move.

A/N: so how was it, it took me forever, to please R&R and cooperate with me if I'm taking to long. The reason is I'm too lazy and it takes time to write this much. Ok thank you for reading, R&R and BYEBYE!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

:P:D


	6. Aoi's and Sakura's Time

Sadiyah (Me): I'm getting bored… should I stop this story, even thought there's so much left to write….

Naruto: NO! YOU CAN'T JUST STOP!

Sadiyah: Says who?

Naruto: SAYS ME!

Sakura: Please Sadiyah-Sama! Please continue the Fan Fiction.

Sadiyah: FINALLY SOME RESPECT! Fine I'll go on… or are you just being a suck up…

Sakura: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ON SAYING THAT!

Alex: *laughing* I remember that when I said that!

Aoi: Can we please go to the story, THE GOOD PARTS HERE! ME AND SAKURA!

Gen: Will you ever give up on her…

Sakura: I'M RIGHT HERE!

Aoi: Fuck-off Gen…

Gen: I'm serious. 1) She's in love with the blonde moron. 2) She has to marry Allen.

Naruto: huh?

Sadiyah: OK ENOUGH! TO THE STORY!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Inner self"_

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

**The Princess and the Ninja**

_Last time_

"_Hi there Sakura-Chan. First, I'm not Allen and secondly, you might not recognize me but my names Aoi." Aoi said in a cool, non-excited tone. He stretched out his hand to shack hers. Sakura just stood there staring at his hand, to stun to move. _

_**Chapter 6: Aoi and Sakura's Time**_

"Um, o-k! Well, can I come in?" Aoi questioned. Sakura nodded dumbly. He just gave her a sweet smile, walked in, took off his shoes and started to examine the apartment. "Um, n-nice place you got here, but I'll spruce it up like I always do. You know me; always want everything to be perfect." 'Fuck this place is horrible; I am SO going to redecorate!' before he could think of anything else, something tackled him to the ground and started to crush him to death. He got back to his senses and saw it was Sakura hugging him. He smiled and hugged he back. "It's so great to be with you again Sakura-Chan…" She started to cry.

"I missed you so much Aoi! I'm so glad to see you again! Promise me you'll never leave me again!" She said tightening her grip on him ten fold. It didn't bother him one bit, considering it was Sakura. He started to explain that they have a whole day together and that Allen was going to arrive tomorrow. "Well then what the hell are we doing here?"

"I was thinking the same thing, but let's first see what we need to get you ok? Let's see, new clothes, new stuff to spruce up your apartment, new jewelry, new make-up, new look entirely, new hair style and anything else I can find in the way." Aoi started making a list with a notepad and pen that he pulled out from nowhere precisely. (Yes Aoi's kind of girly… it's just how he is so live with it.)

"Wow, I really have to change that much."

"Girl, you look horrible, in water kingdom if you look like that they'd put you in jail." Sakura giggled, she remembered how beautiful/handsome everyone in water kingdom was because they were mostly disguises for being monsters. Then Sakura noticed the back of his shirt.

"Aoi you got your wings!?" Aoi looked at her then smiled.

"Yeah, I got them, now I'm a full on angle. He, he, dig it…" Aoi smiled and Sakura applaud him.

"I'm impressed…"

"You should be…" Aoi said in a sarcastic way. "Just kidding, now let's go!" Aoi disappeared in thin air.

"Eh!? Aoi where'd you go!?" Sakura said looking frantically everywhere for her friend. Then she heard a voice out of nowhere that sounded very close.

"Hey baby! No ones supposed to see me they don't know about me so I'll just be here to help you." Sakura walked up to a mirror and saw a little Aoi in her ear sitting casually.

"I'm so going to get you for this later."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Less talking more walking." Sakura grunted a bit but started to walk. She locked the door behind her and the journey of shopping began.

They've been walking around for about an hour but mostly found nothing. No shop was, as Aoi puts it, worthy enough for them to go in for there cheep quality and such.

"THIS PLACE IS LIKE HELL! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVLY NOTHING HERE!" Aoi screamed in here ear. Sakura winced at this.

"Well what do you supposed to do!?" Sakura screamed back. Unfortunately, she was standing in the middle of a crowded and everyone started looking at her like a freak. Sakura gave an uncomfortably and uneasy laugh and ran to an alley. "Well thank you very much I totally embarrassed myself out there because of you!" Sakura screamed at him, all of a sudden he was standing in front of her in full size.

"Don't blame me for your own actions and mistakes. Plus, it's no big deal embarrassing oneself in public. In water country we do it all the time and no one cares because everyone wants to have fun." Aoi explained.

"Yeah, well, over here every thing is different…" Sakura pouted.

"And THAT RIGHT THERE is why this place sucks!" Aoi said, "Now let's go!"

"Where are we going Aoi?" Sakura questioned.

"Well isn't it obvious! We're going to the water kingdom, shop for awesome stuff and bring them all back here…"

"No! We can't go back, not yet!"

"Don't worry sweet heart! I'll make sure no one sees you, especially your parents or Allen, and of course, not even Gen."

"Wait, I want to see Gen…"

"To bad, we're not going there to see him, you'll see him later." Before she could say anything else, Aoi grabbed here and they turned into water that traveled to the water kingdom in two seconds. Sakura regain her composer and looked at her surroundings. It was beautiful, everything was beautiful. There were skyscrapers, super malls, gardens, beaches, cars, motorcycles, fountains, trees, awesomeness at ever inch of place and sight that you looked and everything that's related to civilization. (Ok, everything perfect is there and that's all). Sakura was awe-struck at this. How could she have not realized before this beauty. "It's pretty nice isn't it, this is what you've been missing when you were there, but don't worry. I'll bring you up to speed later and I'm here to make you happy and this is what you need so… What are you waiting for let's go!" Aoi grabbed Sakura's hand and started to run around and go into random shops.

**WARNING! GIRLY SHOPPING-NESS SHALL NOW COMENCE! **(NOOOO!! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS! I am a girl but I HATE shopping!)

They went in random shops and started to take everything to try on. He made her try on thousands of clothes. Some black, red, blue, green, purple, pink, orange, brown and etc. she got new stuff for her apartment and a new hair style. They even went shoe shopping, jewelry shopping, make up shopping and all of the above.

Now currently she was wearing a red no sleeved tight jacket with a white long sleeved blouse underneath, and a red skirt to match it with red high heels. Her shirt and skirt had white linings on them. Her hair was straight down with a black ribbon supporting her hair. She had a dark red (not very dark just regular dark) capish kind of jacket like the Hokage's wear with the Haruno sign on the back. She, as well, had circular earrings on with bluish on the inside. Like Aoi, she had a ribbon that hugged her neck with the sapphire gem in the shape of a water drop. The only difference between them was that Sakura's ribbon was red and Aoi's ribbon was black.

"Looking hot my future queen! You could even make the magazines…" Aoi complemented. Sakura blushed and looked away from Aoi which only make him chuckle. "Ok now its lunch time so…"

"Wait, it's already lunch time! Oh my god, Tsunade-shishou's going to kill me! I'm an hour late!" Sakura yelled running around in circles.

"No panicking Sakura-Chan! Look, we'll just go back and apologize for your lateness, like I do! Ok look, I'll redecorate your apartment while you go to Tsunade-Sama, ok?" Aoi said. Sakura nodded and they disappeared and reappeared in Sakura's apartment. Sakura ran out the door to the Hokage mansion, leaving Aoi to himself. (Ok, here's the information. Minato is the fourth Hokage and is sharing power with Tsunade because he wants to also go on lots of mission's, and Tsunade is head of the hospital. Tsunade is legally the fifth Hokage and they have the same office and it's really big ok? (Best thing I can think of at the moment) ok, back to the story) Aoi made a devilish smile; he was so going to do a lot to her apartment.

_**With Tsunade and Minato**_

Tsunade waiting impatiently, tapping her finger on the desk, waiting for her pupil to arrive. Minato tensed, when Tsunade's angry and have to wait, someone has to pay. Then she slammed her fist on the desk breaking it in half which didn't help Minato's situation at all, it just made him tense up even more.

"WHERE IS SHE!? SHE'S AN HOUR LATE! SHE'S NEVER BEEN LATE BEFORE SO WHAT'S HOLDIND HER UP NOW!" Tsunade roared. Minato started to sweat. He was going to try an attempt to calm her down when someone knocked on the door. "COME IN!" just then Naruto came in. Tsunade started to growl, it STILL wasn't Sakura.

"Hey baa-Chan, dad, I just got back from a mission and I was just going to…" Naruto was about to explain how the mission went when suddenly a chair was thrown at Naruto which hit him square in the face and he flew back and crashed into the wall, leaving a huge cracked mark on the wall. "OI! BAA-CHAN, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled enraged.

"FOR CALLING ME BAA-CHAN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" she yelled. Minato and Kushina ran to Naruto and helped him up. Shizune was right behind Tsunade scolding her for doing that, but then she got scolded at for not knowing her place.

"Naruto are you ok?" Minato asked.

"Hai Oto-san…" Naruto said, wobbling and trying hard to get up. "Ow… why is she so mad…?"

"Because apparently, Sakura-san's an hour late." Naruto looked confused at him. Sakura's never late. (GOD YOU PEOPLE EXPECTS SO MUCH OF HER!!) They went in the office and Naruto, grudgingly, explained about what happened on his mission. After about five minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Minato said, "Come in!" and she came in. Naruto's eyes bulged out and his mouth hung open. Apparently, Sakura didn't have enough time to change into her medic outfit and ran straight her with the clothes that she bought.

"Um… excuse me Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry I'm very late it's just that something came up and I had to take care of it." Sakura said a bit nervously. Minato and Naruto were staring at her in awe that was until Kushina slapped Minato on the back of his head, Tsunade had a glare straight at Sakura and Kushina and Shizune were smiling warmly at her, while Minato rubs the back of his head.

"Uh, um, h-hi S-Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said shyly. "You look b-b-beautiful…"

"Thanks!"

"SAKURA! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LATE! DON'T SAY YOU WERE HELD BACK I WANT A DEFINATE ANSWER NOW YOUNG LADY!" Tsunade yelled, holding a fist ready to break something, or someone. Then, to no ones notice, Aoi appeared in Sakura's ear.

"Hey sunshine! Sorry I left you, just finished redecorating. So what's going on…?" Aoi saw that Tsunade was in a bad mood and needed to be calm. "Oh, I see, give me a second my cherry blossom!" Aoi disappeared and reappeared in Tsunade's ear. "Ps… Tsunade this is your conscience, leave the poor girl go, this is her first time. Look there's a bottle of sake in the draw, take that out and drink up all you want…"

'My conscience is a guy…' Tsunade thought. Aoi slapped his face.

"Look just do it, I'm doing this to help you ok?" Aoi appeared back in Sakura's ear.

'What happened…?' Sakura thought.

"You'll see in a second…" Aoi exclaimed. Sakura was confused.

"You know what Sakura, this was your first time so forget it, and I'll let it pass this one time… BUT MAKE SURE THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! OK!?" Tsunade said.

"Hai Tsuande-Shishou!" Sakura said but was dancing in her head saying, 'Thank you Aoi you're the best!' Aoi was laughing and saying "I know I am aren't I!"

"But…" Tsunade started. 'Oh shit there's a but!' Sakura thought when Tsunade continued. "There has to be a punishment so you'd remember not to do this again…" 'Aoi I hate you!' Sakura thought.

"Why are you blaming me!? I didn't tell her to give you a punishment!" Sakura sighed and let it go. She'll just have to get through this punishment like all the other ones.

"Let's se now, what can be your punishment…? Oh I got it! You'll fight Naruto!" At this Naruto and Sakura anime dropped to the ground.

"EHH~! BAA-CHAN WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT HER!?" Naruto yelled in her face.

"'CAUSE I SAID SO, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" Tsunade tried to relax and massaged her temples. "Look it's just a punishment Naruto. All I'm asking is to fight her and we'll even get to see who's stronger. Think of it as a spare, when was the last time you spared with each other…" Naruto thought about this and thought it had been a long time since they spared together. He nodded his approval and turned to Sakura and smiled devilishly.

"Your screwed Sakura-Chan!" he said.

"IN YOUR DREAMS NARUTO!" Naruto started to laugh and say this is going to be fun. Aoi was saying that she was strong and that she probably wouldn't need him. It's going to be a friendly spare that's all, right?

"Sakura, don't think this as a friendly spare, think of this as a test. I, Minato, Kushina, and Shizune will be watching and you'll be graded accordingly to your performance…" Well there goes that idea, yeah, no pressure. Naruto then approached Sakura and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sakura-Chan, nothings going to happen, just believe in yourself and everything's going to be ok, Dattebayo!" Sakura smiled at him. Everyone else smiled also.

"_Oh my god, Naruto-kun's so hot when he's sweet! *Screams in joy*" inner Sakura yelled._

"**Well, I have to admit, that was deep…" Nibi said grudgingly.**

"Of course, I'm still going to win and all," Naruto added.

"_It was nice while it lasted…" inner Sakura said anime crying._

"**Ha! Knew he didn't have it in himself to say such nice thing. He's such a sexiest, thinks of himself all high and mighty 'cause he's a guy! WELL GUYS ARE ALL STUPID AND COMPLETE MORONS! DID YOU HEAR ME KYUBI! YOU'RE A PERVERTED MORON!!!" Nibi yelled. ** Then Sakura hit the top of Naruto's head.

"Baka, Don't think you'll win without even giving me a chance!" At this point everyone in the room gave Naruto disapproving eyes besides Minato who was laughing his head off. (LOL! I ALSO THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!) He kept laughing until Kushina, yet again; hit him on the head for acting like a child. They all started to leave the tower when Shizune addressed Sakura.

"Uno… Sakura-san… are you going to change or are you going to spare like that…?" Sakura looked at her outfit and forgot what she was wearing until now.

"Tell her you're going to wear it while sparing, you're going to fight in style like you will be when you become queen," Aoi said in her ear.

"I'm going to wear this actually…" Sakura said. Shizune smiled and started to walk faster with everyone.

_**An empty space, training ground**_

They reached the location and Sakura and Naruto went to there positions staring at each other from ten feet away.

"Alright you two, no one goes easy on anyone, this is a test of skill, strength, speed and wits. Whoever wins gets one wish, the other has to clean the bathrooms of the academy…" Tsunade said which made both Sakura and Naruto look at her in disbelief. Minato, Kushina, Shizune and Tsunade started to laugh.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I'M NOT CLEANING THAT SHIT HOLE UP!" Naruto screamed.

"What's wrong Naruto? Think your going to lose?" Tsunade chirped. Naruto grunted and said "no way am I going to lose." They went in position. "Alright you two, ready? One, two, three… GO!" and then Naruto and Sakura sprang out on each other with a kunai. Everywhere everyone can see sparks and sounds from kunai clashing.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled and made five clones of him. They gather around Sakura and started to beat her up. (Naruto you heartless fiend!) Obviously he doesn't want to hurt her and regretted ever hit but had to do it. Sakura made some hand signs and molded with the earth. "Huh!? Since when did Sakura have earth elements?" Naruto frantically looked everywhere, turning right to left, up and down, forward and backwards. Then, all of a sudden, she emerged from the ground a centimeter in front of Naruto and punched him, sending him flying in the air. She jumped up to him and started to beat him up back. He fell to the ground and regain him composer, did a few hand signs and wind started to appear, cutting Sakura all around her leaving bloody cuts. She huffed heavily and did some hand signs. A dragon made of water emerges from the river near by and roared. "Aw fuck, since when did she have water as another one of her elements!?" Naruto growled and tried dodging the dragon's attacks but got washed away. He got up to meet Sakura's rag, she did hand signs and a flood of water came. "Fuck!" then she did a few more hand signs and water collided with earth making a flood of mud headed right for Naruto. "Double fuck!" Naruto started running around in circles running for his life screaming "Help!" Minato put his head down in shame and everyone else started laughing. "This is not funny! I'm freaking going to die here and you people laugh at me!" suddenly Naruto was caught in the mud and he disappeared.

"Damn, a stupid shadow clone!" Sakura said concentrating on where he went. Then something came behind her.

"Looking for me sweet heart…" Naruto said in her ear and kicked her back. Due to the impact, she fell forward and landed on her face. "Just give it up Sakura, everyone already knows I'm stronger, now stop this so I don't have to go through anymore pain in seeing that I have to hurt you." Sakura was not going to give up that easily, she got up and jumped a few feet away from Naruto. "Stubborn little girl aren't you Sakura-Chan!" Naruto started to chuckle to himself. 'That is why I love you Sakura-Chan, feisty and stubborn; you won't let anyone push you around!' Naruto ran up to her and punched her. "I can't believe your just letting me push you around like this Sakura-Chan!" 'Ok, that'll make her mad and go full force on me.' Then Tsunade threw some swords to them, which they easily caught. "What are these for?" Naruto questioned.

"I want to see how skilled you guys are in sword fighting. Is that a problem?" Minato stiffened. He doesn't know if Naruto knows how to sword fight. Naruto just smirked.

"I took some lessons with Pervy-sage about sword fighting, so I might be fine…" Naruto said going in position. Sakura just went in position and stood ready. Tsunade yelled a "Begin" and they went off. Naruto, being as how he is, used his lightening speed, which he learned from Minato, to increase his chances of winning.

"I think Naruto's going to win…" Minato said.

"Is that a bet I hear…" Tsunade chirped. Shizune froze.

"I believe so…"

"Alright then, I bet Sakura's going to win, you guys." Tsunade turned to Kushina and Shizune.

"I go with my son," obviously Kushina replied.

"I'll bet with Sakura-San…" Shizune said, thinking that she was going to lose since Tsunade was also betting with Sakura.

"Ok, the loser pays up three thousand yen… got it?" Minato said. Everyone gave a simple "got it" and they turned there attention back to the fight. They already started to clash swords together and they were very good, they noted.

"You're not half bad Sakura-Chan…" Naruto smirked. He was having fun with this.

"You're pretty good yourself Naruto…" Sakura said sweating.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, let's have a bet…" Naruto said.

"A bet…?

"Yeah, I win you go on a date with me…" Sakura's head was screaming 'Fuck!' but decided to ask Aoi's opinion.

"Duh, isn't it obvious!? You're so not a quitter Sakura-Chan, take the bet and show him what a real pure blood, royal Haruno is made of!" Aoi said encouragingly. 'Ok, let's do this!' Sakura thought.

"Alright Naruto… now my turn, if I win, you can't eat ramen for a week…" Sakura said evilly. Naruto's face fell.

"Sakura-Chan that's cruel and unusual. That's not fair… fine if I don't eat ramen for a week then you'll go on dates with me for a whole week!"

"Fine!" They went back in full concentration on sword fighting, and let me tell you it's harder then it looks. They battled for a while then, while being about fifteen feet away from each other, jumped to get closer and prepared to attack each other. Unfortunately for Sakura, she lost balance when she jumped and was headed straight for Naruto's attack. Naruto didn't see this and got ready for the attack, but when she was close enough he saw that he was going to slice right through her and tried to go back but it was to late, he was going to slice her in half. (Build suspense.) Just then, a second before she was going to hit her impact, Aoi went in front of her and got sliced right on his left side from his stomach to his shoulder blades and fell back hitting his head on the tree, all bloody red. "AOI!!!!!!!!!!" she fell to the ground and started to run to Aoi.

"Stay back Sakura I'm ok!" Aoi yelled, slowly and agonizingly got up with the tree trunks support and walked to Sakura. He glared at Naruto. "I never approved of you but this was too far. This was supposed to just be a stupid test and you took it way to far, YOU ALMOST KILLED HER IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOU'RE JUST AN INSOLENT FOOL; I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALL YOURSELF HER FRIEND! YOU'RE A PITIFUL EXCUCE!" He ruefully screamed. Naruto froze there and started to hate himself, what was he doing? Was he just doing this to get a good fight, to train, to spare, and to get closer to Sakura? How could that be if he almost killed her? Then Aoi turned to Tsunade. "AND YOU! Who the heck do you think you are, god's angel, because you can't be! I know who god's angel is and it's definitely not you! You should be ashamed of yourself for putting your student in harms way. Your supposed to teach her and keep her safe but you just throw here in the battlefield against someone she considers a friend and you expect them to fight are you mad women!" Aoi was going to insult and make everyone of them feel guilty of what they did until Sakura screamed.

"That's enough Aoi! It wasn't there fault and you know it just leave them alone! It was a mistake and you know it, I'm grateful that you were here to save me but…"

"Don't be grateful Sakura; I was only doing my job…" Aoi said in a serious and disapproval tone. He started to walk away. "Don't bother following me Sakura-Sama I'm just going to walk around, see you at the apartment…" Sakura looked at him in worry, since when does he call her Sakura-SAMA. He was lost in her thinking but was quickly taken out of it when she heard Tsunade address her.

"Sakura, who the hell was he!? I'm happy he saved you but who the hell does he think he is insulting me like that!?" Tsunade yelled. Then something struck her. "Why did he call you Sakura-SAMA?" she asked. 'Damned women caught that!' Minato looked at Sakura, oh great now she remembered that he knows also. 'Shit!' she moved her head left and right to show a "no" to him. He stayed silent. "Well Sakura, I'm waiting for an explanation here…" Tsunade said loosing both patience and tolerance.

"He's a friend of mine and he was just mad since he's one of my best friends. He ordered you like that because he comes from a high rank family, I'm really sorry for his selfish act towards you. On behalf of him I say that he is very sorry for you…" Sakura bowed her head to her Shishou. 'Well that was the best thing I could think of, just hope they except it…' then all of a sudden, Minato started to laugh his head off and started, literally, rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Minato why the hell are you laughing!?" Sakura was getting scared. 'Oh shit now they'll definably not believe me since he's laughing at me lie.'

"I just remembered a really funny it joke it was hilarious. I just heard it yesterday, hear this. Why was six afraid of seven… because seven ate nine!" Minato said and brought another wave of laughs. Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade and Kushina looked at him in a weird way while Naruto had a thinking pose on.

"OH I GOT IT!!!!" Naruto yelled and started laughing with his father. Another looks of weirdness from the ladies. Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"I'll accept your explanation with proof only…" then Sakura started to yell.

"AOI GET OVER HERE I COMMAND YOU!" Then in a split second, Aoi was standing next to Sakura. Naruto and Minato stopped laughing to look at what's happening. (Like father like son… -_-'). Aoi bowed in front of Tsunade, which startled her, and started to tell her a lie while smiling.

"I'm sorry for my behavior Tsunade-Sama, it was completely uncalled for. I promise to behave next time… my name is Aoi and my family is very royal and wealthy," Aoi began to smile even more, "Please except my apologize." Aoi was a perfect liar that he actually pulled it off.

"Ok then Aoi-San…" Tsunade started.

"Please just call me Aoi." Aoi tried to be polite.

"Aoi-San," at this Aoi anime sweat dropped, "Don't you ever think you could do that again. Now, if you're from a royal family then why do you keep acting like your Sakura's servant?"

'Fucking hell doesn't this women ever give up and just take whatever I give her!?' "Because, Tsunade-Sama, I love her…" Everyone simply looked at him. Naruto was heart broken, sure a lot of other guys have liked Sakura but this guy seemed dead serious about it, so Naruto stared wide eyed at him. Sakura was staring at him in a disbelief look saying in her head, is he joking or is he actually telling the truth. Aoi turned to Sakura with a broad smile plastered on his face, then put on a sarcastic sad expression. "But alas, her heart belongs to someone else…" He began to chuckle. "How unfortunate, I would have been the perfect guy… but she had to choose a certain blonde haired moron…" He quickly glanced at Naruto who was slack-jawed. Sakura began to blush a new shade of red. "Well, I'm bored so," He kissed Sakura's hand just to piss off Naruto and frankly, it worked, "bye-bye Sakura-Chan… and everyone else of course…" He put his hands in his pockets and walked off. "I'll see you later at your house ok?"

"Yeah, sure, bye…" Aoi grabbed everyone from the back of there shirts and dragged them away.

"Hey, what in heavens name are you doing!" Tsunade said. Aoi started to laugh thinking when Alex says that, he say's 'What in hell's name.' "Why are you laughing…?" Tsunade started to growl for the millionth time that day.

"Oh nothing Tsunade-Sama… now don't you think they need some alone time…" Aoi snapped his fingers and they appeared in the Hokage's office. He snapped his fingers again and disappeared. (That snap was for Naruto, Shizune, Kushina and Tsunade forget that they ever saw him and for Minato to forget about everything like her being a princess and stuff like that). He appeared in Sakura's apartment and slouched on the couch. "Man… I deserve some kind of award for being so damn awesome…" He said, and then went into a deep sleep.

_**Back to Sakura and Naruto**_

"So, Sakura-Chan… What was that guy saying that you were in love with some guy with blonde hair…?" Naruto said smiling warmly. Sakura blushed more.

"He was lying…" She lied.

"Are you sure Sakura-Chan…?" Naruto said with a little sadness now.

"Yeah, I-I have to go Naruto…" Sakura was going to run home when Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Don't leave me Sakura-Chan…" Sakura was going to shed tears but held them back. She struggled a bit and, some how, broke free of his hold and ran home. Naruto stared at her in a long dreamy way. He wanted to have her so bad, but couldn't. Sakura ran all the way home and slammed the door behind her, panting and leaning on the door.

"So, how was your alone time…?" Aoi said, stretching from just being disturbed from his nap. She looked up in a startle and relaxed.

"Aoi, tell Allen not to come, I really don't want him to come…" Aoi looked confused.

"I know you don't want him to come but do you really think it'll be a good idea? I mean I thought it would be better for your m-m-m-…" Aoi couldn't say the word marriage. It was such a strong word for him. (-_-').

"You mean marriage…" Sakura looked at him like he was some pathetic loser who couldn't even say a simple word. Aoi glared at her.

"Yeah, that word, so why say no…?"

"'Cause I said so, I don't want to see him so tell Alex…" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when she suddenly heard Aoi talking on the phone.

"Hello, yes Alex-Sama Sakura said she refuses the offer of letting Allen come to this shit hole Konoha and… what was that… ok Alex-Sama calm down your talking in gibberish and… yes I told her that but… but she said… but… and… yeah but… you want to what?... ok, I'll put her on then…" Aoi was talking in a conversation with Alex but then handed his navy blue cell phone, with a water drop sticker on it, to Sakura. (Ok, why was I just describing a cell phone, yup I'm stupid I know… -_-'). She took the phone and started to have a long talk with Alex.

"Onii-Sama, come here now!" Sakura screamed in the phone and hanged up, then tossed the phone to Aoi who looked at her in disbelief. Suddenly a large black and red vortex opened up and out came an angry looking Alex with fire and lightening surrounding him. (Remember this, he's going to do this a lot I swear! He, he!). Aoi was so frightened that he bowed down to offer his respect. (What the hell Aoi you're supposed to act like a guy, not a chicken… well this is Alex we're talking about here so it's an exception). Alex ignored Aoi completely and stormed pass him, and glared down at Sakura.

"What gives you the right to hang up the phone on me? What gives you the right to chose what'll happen tomorrow? What give you the right to talk to me in such a matter that makes you a higher rank then me? I TOUGHT YOU BETTER THEN THIS! What gives you the right to not listen TO ME!? REMEMBER WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO SAKURA, ME ALEX, THE ONE WHO'S DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! THE ONE WHO PROTECTED YOU WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENED! THE ONE WHO STUCK BY YOU WHEN THERE WAS A CRISIS! EVEN THE LITTLE THINGS I STAYED BY YOU SO TELL ME NOW, MAYBE I'M MISSING SOMETHING HERE, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO ANYTHING, WITH LESS RESPECT, TO ME!?" Alex roared in her face. Aoi was shacking in his knees and, for some odd reason, Sakura didn't even flinch. True that Alex doesn't get mad at such little things except if he's in a really pissed off mood, and he especially doesn't yell at Sakura but when she did do stuff he would yell. At those times she would cry in the corner of her room and stay away from any contact with anyone, but now Sakura was older and used to it so it didn't really matter what he did to her. She just stared at him with dead eyes while he growled and snarled at her. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Onii-Sama, I do respect you, I always do and you should know that too by now, but I don't want to see Allen Walker until I come to The Water Kingdom so please don't let him come…" Alex relaxed and stared at her, then sighed.

"What a shame… and he was finally done packing. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO SORT EVERYTHING OUT I MEAN SERIOUSLY I WAS ALMOST CHOSING EVERY SET OF CLOTHES FOR HIM AND WE ALSO NEEDED TO GET NEW ONES AS WELL!" Alex yelled in rag. It literally took three days to finish his luggage, AND IT WAS JUST ONE SUIT CASE! Sakura began to laugh her head off and hugged her brother. Aoi stayed quiet on the side. When Sakura stopped laughing Alex took her off of him and left with a short good bye. Sakura turned to Aoi.

"What happened to you…?" Aoi was in beetle position in a dark corner of the room.

"I have bad memories with that guy…" Sakura began to laugh again, which made Aoi get up and start to rant over her, "It's not funny god damn it he's so fucking scary that a mogul general would cower over his superiority and power!"

"Whatever Aoi, now lets go to sleep…" Sakura then realized she doesn't have an extra room for him. "Here I'll show you to my room and you can sleep in my bed."

"…Excuse me, what did you say…?"

"I said you can sleep…"

"I know what you said stupid, I'm saying your crazy. It's not proper etiquettes for a man to sleep in a bed and let the lady to go on the floor. It's both the lady and man to sleep with each other or the lady sleeps on the bed and the man sleeps on the floor. Since I know you all to well I'll personally volunteer to sleep on the floor.

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course I'm sure now go on, I'll take a pillow and blanket from the closet so go to sleep." Sakura glanced at him once and walked off to her room.

"Good night…" She said.

"Nigh babe!" Sakura grunted and closed the door behind her. Aoi chuckled a bit and lied down in bed.

**A/N: Hey people, I'm sorry this took long but that's not my fault… ok it is my fault so shut up. Since it took so long I made it a very long chapter. Happy? I don't know but whatever. **

**Naruto: … why did I have to fight my Sakura-Chan?**

**Sadiyah: Would you ever shut up I swear!**

**Alex: Well that concludes this chapter, hope you read the next one and… why am I so aggressive in here…?**

**Sadiyah: OH ALEX NOT YOU TO!!**

**Alex: No, no I'm sorry but it's a thing to ask you' know…**

**Sakura: Alright everyone see you all next time.**

**Sadiyah: You sound like one of those cheap idiotic television people at the end of ever show…**

**Aoi: ok… Well this is fun and all but we got to go so… bye everyone!**

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 :P :D


	7. A Visit from Number Two

**Sadiyah: I'm getting bored…**

**Naruto: So, what's going to happen in this chapter…?**

**Sadiyah: Why should I tell you?**

**Naruto: … 'Cause I asked…**

**Sadiyah: Well to bad read it and then you'll find out.**

**Naruto: Why can't you just tell me!?**

**Sadiyah: Because you're a moron!**

**Naruto: What does that have to do with anything!?**

**Sadiyah: HA! SO YOU ADMITTED IT!**

**Naruto: Where did that come from!?**

**Alex: Before a fight breaks out I'll start. Hi everyone please read and review…**

**Sakura: Hope you like the story so far but we're always open for ideas…**

**Aoi: So let's start this story already!**

**Gen: Please read and enjoy what we have provided for you…**

**Aoi *stares at Gen* you sound like shit!**

**Gen: WHY YOU LITTLE-! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!**

**Aoi: *punches Gen***

**Gen: THAT'S IT! *tackles Aoi and they began to fight***

**Shikamaru: this is too troublesome…**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Inner self"_

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

**The Princess and the Ninja**

**  
**_**Chapter 7: A Visit from Number Two**_

Sakura stretched out and yawned. She looked around in the room and remembered she has to go to the hospital. Dang it she has to work today. She got up and then smelled something good. She was entranced by the smell that she had to find out where it was coming from. She walked out of her room, went down stairs and into the kitchen. She turned around and saw Aoi… WEARING AN APRON! She was taken back by this and started to laugh her head off, rolling on the floor and clutching her stomach. Aoi turned his head and found Sakura laughing on the floor. He got annoyed that she was laughing at him and finished his work, put it in a plate and held it toward her. She stopped laughing when the smell came back again. It intoxicated her and she looked down to see food. It was shrimps on a stick, wrapped in some pieces of bacon with melted cheese on a stick. She stared at it while Aoi sprinkled a hand full of multi colored sprinkles on it. Aoi held it in her face and Sakura stared at it. "Well, you want it to get cold or what? Or maybe you don't want it? So?" Aoi asked her.

"Oh, um, yeah I'll have it… let me just change…" Sakura remembered she was only wearing her dark green shorts and a white undershirt. She ran back in her room and into the bathroom. Aoi placed the plate on the table and made Sakura and himself some coffee, while making something to eat for as well. He made a sandwich to eat and some cookies, when they were done he put them in her bag and started to drink his coffee. Sakura ran downstairs and took her bag, the coffee and the three sticks of shrimp and ran to the door. "Sorry Aoi thanks for making my breakfast but I'm going to be late so bye!"

"Bye sweetheart see you later." Sakura opened the door and slammed it shut but that did stop Aoi from hearing the groan she made about his comment. He chuckled a bit and took a sip of his coffee.

Sakura walked into the hospital and punched in her card while taking a sip of her coffee. She was the apprentice of Tsunade and the second best medic of Konoha so she had her own office. She sat down in her chair and began to do paper work while finishing up her breakfast. 'This is AWESOME! I have to ask Aoi to make me some more later.' She signed a page then took a bit, while repeating the process. (Boring… ok lets skip.). She signed another page and then heard something.

"Ps, hey Sakura-Chan, miss me!" it was Aoi of course. "Hey I'm not predictable!"

"I know your not predictable Aoi, but who else pops into my ear and starts talking to me…" Aoi pondered on this for a moment. "Oh come on it's not a hard question!" Aoi laughed.

"I know I just wanted to annoy you a bit!" Aoi said, which made Sakura fume. "Hey Sakura, stop fuming in still here, it's like a fog in here or a steam room! Stop already!" Sakura took a deep breath and calmed down. She opened her hand mirror and looked at her ear. She almost blushed at the scene in front of here. Aoi was only wearing pants and a towel over his shoulders. "Why the hell did I say stop fuming, it felt really nice. Note to self, go to a spa and reserve a place in the steam room."

"AH!! GET OUT OF MY EAR, GET OUT OF MY EAR, GET OUT OF MY EAR!!" Sakura screamed and tried to make an attempt to take him out. He was back in normal size in front of her. She looked at him and signed in relief. Thank god he had his shirt back on. Then Aoi's cell phone began to ring. **Just like you – Three Days Grace.**

"Hey ginger what's up!" Sakura could hear screaming in the phone. "Ok, ok it was only a joke man, lighten up would you. So what did you call for I'm busy... oh really, and…? I see so your… ok, I got it…" Aoi hanged up the phone with a sign. He looked worried. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright Aoi? Who was on the phone?" She asked. Aoi smiled and looked at her.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. Now you have paper work to do so… how about I help, I'm an expert in medical stuff!?" Aoi said analyzing her work.

"You… YOU!" Aoi looked at her quizzically.

"Why not me? I'm to be the future queen's bodyguard so I know everything there is to know about anything. So I'm perfect." Aoi bragged and Sakura's eye started to twitch.

"Your, but your Aoi…"

"So, I already know my name Sakura, jeez." Aoi looked at a page Sakura signed and the one she didn't. He picked up the pen and started to sign all the paper while reading them at the same time. Sakura was surprised at this.

"EH~!" Aoi looked at her.

"What now, can't you see I'm doing your work…?" Aoi said signing another page. She looked at the page he signed. It had her signature on it. Wait, how come he knows how to do her signature?

"How do you know my signature!?" Sakura screamed pointing accusingly at Aoi.

"Didn't you see me looking at your signature? All I did was copy it, no big deal."

"W-well, you don't have to do my work for me you know…"

"Nonsense, I've been doing paper work for as long as I remember and I'm going to be doing most of your paper work soon so it doesn't matter." Sakura put her head down in guilt but came back to her senses when she heard a knock from the door. She began to panic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?" Sakura ran around the room until Aoi grabbed her hand, placed her in her chair, put her head down with a pen in her hand and said in a Sakura voice, "Come in!". Then he disappeared. Tsunade came in with some books in her hand. She looked at Sakura and was shocked.

"You finished all your work already! Well I'm impressed Sakura, good work!" Tsunade said. Sakura looked at the pile and saw that everything was done.

"Uno, t-thank you Tsunade-Shishou!" Sakura said to her master.

"You know, she said she was impressed with the fact that all your work done. You know that means she's actually impressed with me for finishing all the work. He, he, he!" Aoi said in her ear. 'Your still here…' Sakura thought. "Of course, I'll always be with you Sakura-Chan!" 'Wow, that's so nice to here.' Sakura sarcastically thought.

"Well Sakura, since you're already done with your paper work here are some things I want you to read and go to Shizune's office and ask her for more paper work." Sakura anime fell. Tsunade smirked and left the room.

"EH~! TSUNADE-SAMA YOU'RE SO EVIL AND MEAN!!" Sakura screamed. She grudgingly calmed herself down and looked at the books in her hand. There were three books in here hand and she read the first ones title. "Healing the inside of a body…"

"Ph! I can teach you that easily." Aoi said popping up from nowhere in particular. Sakura was startled and ran to the other side of the room.

"Where'd you come from, weren't you in my ear just a second ago!?" Sakura screamed pointing accusingly at Aoi. Aoi anime sweet dropped.

"C'mon Sakura-Chan, you have more paper work to pick up and I'm the one that's going to do it. So I'll wait here while you get it and hurry up." Sakura glared at him and stormed out of the room. A few minutes later she came in with a stake of paper in her hands. She came in and put it on her desk, whipped some sweet from her forehead and signed in relief. She looked around her office and shouted. It was decorated in the finest silk; a chandelier right above her desk, her desk had a fine silk material as a covering, some candles all around the room releasing an intoxicating smell, some roses around in random places, some tiny diamonds for a design, a little fruit basket on the side of her desk, fine thick red curtains with a gold lining, a red carpet on the floor, etc. (I cant think of anything else.). Sakura stared at everything in awe. "You like it…" Aoi say, popping up from behind her and scaring her. (She's getting scared to often now :/). Sakura blushed a bit and looked at her office a minute longer.

"WHAT DID YOU FREAKING DO TO MY OFFICE YOU BLUE FREAK!!??" Sakura screamed. Pulling her hair and running around the room.

"I spruced it up, it looked really ugly before so yeah, you get it…" Aoi plainly stated.

"You moron, what if Tsunade-Sama sees this, or Shizune-San, or any of the other nurses or a patient or…" Sakura was on a rant when there was a knock on the door. Sakura stopped her rant and looked at the door, then began to panic more. Aoi grabbed her, yet again, and put her in the chair. "Come in!" Sakura said. Yet again, Tsunade came in.

"I just came in to see if you were doing the things I told you to do…" Tsunade trailed off when she saw the room. Sakura began to sweet drop bullets and fidget with everything she can find. She started to laugh nervously. "Sakura what is the meaning of this!? What did you do with your office, this is not acceptable and you know that! I taught you all the rules and I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you better change back into your old self now change this office back into the way it was, I'll be back in thirty minutes to see your progress!?" Tsunade yelled and slammed the door close on her way out. Sakura signed in relief and turned to Aoi with an evil look that scared him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TURNING MY OFFICE LIKE THIS!!?? I'M GOING TO DO MY PAPER WORK SO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP NOW!!" Sakura yelled in his face and stormed off into her chair she slouched in her chair and breathed a sign of contempt. (Umm what does that mean… oh I found it, well let's leave it there. Ok?) She was about to pick up the pen was a gale of wind came in from nowhere. She placed her hands over her face and looked up to see it was coming from Aoi. "AOI!" and right like it were on target, he stopped and her office was back to the way it was.

"Back to its ugly self, well not my problem, this room is only temporary." Aoi then looked at Sakura who had a weird out look on her. "What…? You didn't know my main elements are water and wind…" Sakura was still weird out and looked around her office. All the fancy stuff were gone put he still left some roses and cherry blossoms around just for the smell. She also noted that he organized her books, papers, etc. Aoi walked up to Sakura and press his index finger on her shoulder. She was about to say what the hell was he doing when she saw it herself. He changed her clothes into a red suit. "Your doing paper work, so at least do so in style…" Sakura glared at him. He picked her up and put her in the chaired on the other side of the desk, and sat on her chair. He picked up the pen and started doing her paper work.

"If you're doing my paper work then why did I have to change into clothes that look like I work in a company of some sort…?" Sakura asked.

"'Cause I felt like it…" Aoi replied smiling which was to Sakura's annoyance. "I'm just fooling with you; the old hag thinks you're doing all this so what she doesn't know won't hurt her…"

"Yeah, it won't hurt her but it'll hurt me if she finds out…"

"Don't be a scaredy-cat…" Sakura growled noticing he was referring to the fact that he was talking about her being a jinchuuriki. Aoi laughed nervously. "Hey, Sakura-Chan you know it was only a joke, you're just like Gen, takes jokes seriously…" Sakura stopped growling and put her head down thinking about Gen. Aoi got annoyed that she was thinking about him and started to change the subject. "Ok your paper work is done, let's go home…" Sakura looked at her paper work and saw it was indeed done. She got up and went to Tsunade's office and gave her the paper wok.

"Tsunade-Shishou, the paper work is done and I've reorganized my office…" Sakura said saluting and standing straight up like a stick.

"Good work Sakura, well you don't have any patients today so I'll tell Ino to do the rest. You may go home and rest but if there's an emergency I'll send for you… ok? Dismissed." Tsunade addressed Sakura.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura saluted one last time and walked outside of her office. Once she completely closed the door she signed heavily. (Stop signing, it's getting annoying!). She walked home and on the way, met Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, what's up?" Naruto said. Aoi was in her ear shouting continuously to run away.

"Oh, nothing Naruto I'm just going home." Sakura answered.

"Well can I walk you home…?" Naruto said blushing.

"SAY NO, SAY NO!" Aoi was screaming.

"Uno, sure if you're not really doing anything…" Sakura said unsurely. Aoi slapped his forehead. 'What, he's my friend…' Aoi stayed silent but and pouted, while turning his head away from her. 'Whatever…' Sakura walked with Naruto and he was nervously scratching his head and looking at every other direction except Sakura.

"So… Sakura-Chan… how was work today…?" Naruto asked. 'Damn it what the hell am I asking her, god why am I so stupid…?' Aoi began to chuckle in her ear. Sakura didn't care what Aoi was laughing about and answered Naruto's question.

"It was such a drag, so much paper work…" Naruto began to laugh hard.

"You sound like Shikamaru right now…" Naruto laughed even more and Sakura joined him. Before they even knew it, they were at Sakura's house. "So this is your stop…"

"Yup, thanks Naruto for walking with me."

"No problem Sakura-Chan, anything for you…"Aoi began to pout and say that Naruto was such a suck up.

"Well, thanks again, bye Naruto…"

"Bye, Sakura-Chan…" Sakura closed the door behind her. She relaxed.

"I can't believe you like him…" Aoi said with a pout.

"URASAY!" Sakura screamed. Then a knock came from her door. She cautiously opened it and saw a man leaning against the side of her door. His hair was black with a huge red highlight going downward in a zigzag formation, while the back it black hair going down to his neck and curving and the front is going down and covering his right eye. He wore a grey shirt and a black jacket with a black belt and pants to match, with black dress shoes. His lips were black (there just like that) and his eyes where dark red. He was also tall and looked to be at maximum, a year older then them. 'Damn, what's up with this guy with red and black… jeez…?' Aoi began to laugh his head off. She examined him even more and saw the black ribbon on his neck with the blue sapphire in the shape of a water drop. The man began to growl.

"Take a picture it'll last longer…" the man said. Aoi punched him.

"Don't act like that you moron, show some respect to the next queen of our country." The man just nodded and invited himself. "Well, she doesn't know who you are, so why don't you introduce yourself…" Aoi went to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry he's just shy, with people he doesn't know or haven't seen in a long time so he acts like this, but when you get to know him a little more, he'll open up to you automatically…" The man just said an 'hn' and faced Sakura.

"Sorry, I'm just being rude now…" He said.

"You are damn right you're being rude…" Aoi screamed.

"Urasay… anyways, I'm Gen, it's nice to see you again Sakura-Hime." The man named Gen said. Sakura brightened up. When Gen saw this he blushed and turned his head the other way so she couldn't see it. "So… Uno, you grew, not that much but…"

"Oh just shut up Gen, she's grown so much since she was a five year old that even you have to admit it!" Aoi said putting an arm around Gen and smiling. Gen smiled along with him.

"Well, I didn't come here for a visit and to say hi. I came here for business…" Gen said.

"You always had to be the party pooper…" Aoi said in a bored tone. Gen then glares at him.

"Urasay!" Gen shouted. He turned to Sakura and handed her a small scroll. He took it from him and examined it.

"What is it…?" She asked. Gen looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"It's a scroll for heaven's sake!" Gen shouted.

"And…?" Sakura said. Gen slapped his forehead.

"You open it and read it, duh; even the moron over there could figure that out…" Gen said pointing at Aoi. "EH~!" Aoi and Sakura said in unison and began to rant in his face. (Think of the anime characters when they get mad at someone, they become bigger and that person becomes smaller and they start to rant on his small face…). "Alright, already, jeez u people are so weird. Well open it and see what I wasted my energy coming here for." Gen said. Sakura unrolled the scroll the find… a wedding invitation.

"I'm invited to a wedding…?" Sakura asked dumbly. Gen slapped his head.

"GOD YOUR AS STUPID AS HIM! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOUR POOR LITTLE BRAIN IN 24 HOURS! READ THE PEOPLES NAME, DUMBFUCK!" Gen shouted in annoyance. She looked down at the scroll and read,

"_Dear (someone's name),_

_You are cordially invited to attend the grand wedding of:_

_Haruno Sakura_

_And_

_Walker Allen"_

Sakura quickly stopped as she read the names of who's getting married. "… WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?????????" She screamed, outraged. Gen and Aoi nodded.

"Yup, your brother told me to give this to you and bring you to water country today, and some other days, to prepare and arrange for the wedding…" Gen said. Sakura couldn't believe this; this was all happening so fast she didn't even know where the time went. Then Sakura remembered something.

"… You called Gen… Ginger…?" Aoi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR GOING TO GET MARRIED TO SOME GUY YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE AND YOUR THINKING ABOUT A JOKE I MADE IN THE MORNING! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, THINK ABOUT THE SITUATION AT HAND HERE FOR THE MOMENT PLEASE!" Aoi was infuriated about how stupid she was acting at the moment. Gen leaned toward Aoi.

"I think she's finally rubbed off on the blonde ass-hole…" Aoi nodded.

"What did you guys say…?" Sakura asked. Gen and Aoi began to panic.

"N-nothing Sakura!" they both said in unison. She just let it go past her. She stared at the scroll worriedly.

"I'm going to get married…" Sakura said.

"No, really, you think so!" Gen said sarcastically which earned him a death glare from Sakura.

"Well think on the bright sides of this…" Aoi said trying to calm her down.

"What bright sides!?" She screamed back.

"Well you can meet Alex more then you do here, you have us, you'll have everything your heart desires over there, music 24 7, great clothes and shopping malls, excellent surroundings, etc. Even if you think about it, Sakura Walker or Queen Walker or even Queen Sakura, whatever it's your choice and they all do have a nice ring to them. Don't you think?"

"Mrs. Walker Sakura…" Sakura whispered.

**Sadiyah: hi people, I know this chapter was mostly weird but still. If you want to know why I named it **_**a visit from number two, **_**it's because Gen is always considered number two against Aoi. HA! He can't beat him.**

**Gen: I'm right here you know.**

**Sadiyah: I know, but I'm the author so I don't care!**

**Aoi: cool the next chapters going to be fun.**

**Shikamaru: what's it going to be about?**

**Me: the wedding preparations, it's going to be total havoc.**

**Naruto: … hey, when I ask what a chapters going to be about, you never tell me.**

**Me: your point…**

**Naruto Ugh! Never mind.**

**Me: I never did. He, he.**

**Alex: well thanks for reading. Please R&R.**

**Sakura wait till the next chapter comes.**

**Me: let's have something exciting happen right now.**

**Sakura: … like what…?**

**Me: like this… *turkey falls from the sky and hits Sakura on the head*… wow… how very random… cool…!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **:D :P **


	8. Wedding Preparations

**Me: Ah! I don't know why, I made a one-shot and now people are asking me to update more chapters. IT WAS JUST A STORY I WROTE WHEN I WAS BORED!**

**Naruto: …**

**Me: What happened Naruto, no witty combat today…**

**Sakura: Sadiyah, don't start a fight.**

**Me: My story, I can do whatever I want.**

**Alex: Ok! R&R! ENJOY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Inner self"_

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

**The Princess and the Ninja**

_**Chapter 8: Wedding Preparations**_

"Alright already, we know you're going to be Mrs. Walker, now out of depression mood and put a smile on that face!" Gen said, pointing at himself smiling. "You know, if you worry too much, you'll become old at a young age…"

"Urasay!" Sakura screamed. Gen and Aoi began to laugh.

"Look Sakura-Chan, he's sort of right!" Aoi said grabbing her.

"I know if I worry too much that I'll get wrinkles!"

"NO NOT ABOUT THAT, THE FIRST THING HE SAID!" Sakura thought about it and make an 'oh' gesture. "See, we all already know that you don't want to marry him, but since it's your duty and that it's not our choice, you have to. Believe me if it was my choice on who you'd marry, I'd choose myself!" Sakura growled which made them chuckle a bit. "The point is, you have to do this, so don't do it sad and be depressed all your live! Al least do it with a smile!" Aoi said. Sakura looked at him and put on a genuine smile.

"Like this!"

"Yeah, that's it, just like that. Now this is the Sakura-Chan I know!" Gen cleared his throat. "Do you ALWAYS have to ruin EVERYTHING!?"

"…Yes…" Aoi growled. "Anyways, people, Alex-Sama told me to bring you two immediately to the castle. There you'll meet the king and queen, then proceed to the wedding arrangements…" Sakura and Aoi stared at him. "…What…?"

"Nothing… so let's go…" Aoi said. He grabbed Sakura and disappeared in a whirl of air and re-appeared in the main hall of the castle. After, a light flash of fire appeared next to Aoi and turned out to be Gen. Sakura looked at the main entrance of the castle, awe-struck at its beauty. She looked around and then looked at Aoi alongside Gen.

"This is my… castle…?" Sakura said pointed at… something in the room.

"No… that is a vase which is part of the castle… everything else, including the vase, is yours soon…" Aoi said and Gen laughed in the side. Sakura glared at them. "Well then, you don't want to keep your parents and brother waiting now, don't you?" Gen and Aoi went to the Left side of the room and knocked on the EXTREAMLY LARGE doors. They heard a 'come in!' and they opened them. Sakura looked at them, amazed to see that they could open such a thing. They opened the doors and kneeled down. "Excuse us Roxas-Sama, Mai-Sama, Alex-Sama…" Aoi said.

"We have brought your daughter, the princess, Sakura-Hime back for the wedding preparations just as you requested…" Gen finished. (Wow, there moods change so quickly, weird…). Sakura looked disbelievingly at them. 'When the hell do these guys get so formal!?' Then Sakura heard a deep voice say, 'Bring her in now!' Gen and Aoi said a quick 'Hai!' in unison. They came to Sakura and guided her to the room. Once Sakura was inside she saw a man with blond hair and pink highlights in the king's throne and then a woman with long black hair in the queen's throne. Then she saw Alex standing next to the blonde man. The blonde dude got up and hugged Sakura.

"Oh sweetheart, it's been forever since I've seen you!" The Blondie said. Alex and Mai, Alex and the queen, were on the side and anime sweat dropped.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE CAN'T BREATHE! I'VE ONLY SEEN HER FOR A SECOND AND NOW YOU WANT TO KILL HER WHAT KIND OF A FATHER ARE YOU!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT KIND, THE STUPID LOOSER WHO DOESN'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING AND CONTINUALLY ASKS ME 'how do I do this?' 'And this, and this, and this, AND THIS?' YOU LOOSER!" Queen Mai screamed at her husband Roxas and punched him into a wall, which as a result, broke the wall. Alex, Sakura, Aoi and Gen stared at the angry Mai who was like a complete monster. She then walked to the now barely conscious Roxas and picked him up from the collar.

"AAI WOMAN, SLOW DOWN IT'S NOT MY FAULT I MISSED HER! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Roxas yelled, trying as hard as he can to save his life. Unfortunately, Mai wasn't going to have that.

"WHAT!? YOU DARE SCREAM AT ME, YOUR OWN WIFE, THE QUEEN, THE WOMAN WHO MADE YOU KING, AND THE WOMAN YOU LOVE!!" inside of Roxas's mind he's thinking the opposite, 'Sometimes, I wonder how I ever fell in love with this crazy women…'

"Uh… Uno… um… Mai-Chan, slow down, I was only hugging her so can you please let me go…"

"NO!"

"Please… I'll say sorry to her…" Mai calmed down a bit and thought about that. Then she dropped him, making a THUD! Sound and turned the other direction.

"Well then hurry it up and say it already, baka…" Mai said. Roxas turned his head REALLY slowly towards Sakura which creeped her out to no end.

"Sorry…" he said really slowly which made her feel uneasy. Then he got up and started walking VERY slowly towards her which made her panic even more and start running around everywhere. "What's wrong Sakura…? Give daddy a hug…" He says and she started to scream. Aoi, Gen and Alex started to laugh there heads off, falling onto the floor and clutching there stomachs, while saying that they couldn't breathe. Roxas was still walking until Mai came and bonked him on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ROXAS! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR SCARING HER ARE YOU THAT STUPID! STOP THIS NONSENCE THIS INSTANCE! TALK ABOUT A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION TO OUR OWN DAUGHTER THAT WE HAVEN'T SEEN IN LIKE FOREVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARRIED YOU, YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" She screamed.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Roxas yelled back, then he saw the look on his wife's face and started to run around the room for his life, while his wife follows suit behind throwing stuff and ranting. This, in turn, made Aoi, Gen and Alex laugh even harder. Alex started to calm himself down and cleared his throat.

"Mother, father, I think it would be best if you stop this nonsense and talk to Sakura-Chan and not let her wait any longer…" Alex said. Roxas and Mai stopped in there tracks and looked at him. Mai looked at the still laughing Aoi and Gen and started to get angry. (Poor guys…).

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING ABOUT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LAUGH YOU'VE GOT JOBS TO DO! I DON'T PAY YOU TO LAUGH AT US NOR DO YOU WANT ME TO FIRE THE BOTH OF YOU! FIND YOUR PLACE QUICKLY IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" Mai screamed and in that second Aoi and Gen stopped and straightened out.

"H-HAI, MAI-SAMA!" they said in unison. Then she turned to Sakura and smiled. Sakura was startled at her mood swings and Alex just slapped his head and moved it side ways. (I see where Sakura gets her monstrous powers from… and short temper…). Mai approached Sakura and hugged her LIGHTLY. Roxas stared at the side rubbing his head; Alex was right next to them and smiled warmly while Aoi and Gen were looking from a safe distance.

"It's so good to see you again sweetheart; mommy missed you SO much…" Mai said softly. Sakura hugged her mom back.

"I missed you to mama…" Sakura said. After about a few minutes, they released each other.

"My Alex, you really took good care of her, didn't you?" Mai said looking ay Alex proudly.

"Nonetheless, mother…" Alex replied. Roxas came up next to Alex.

"Hey, Sakura, sorry about the thing…"

"It's ok…"

"It was only a joke… but whatever, we've said our hellos and hi's… now it time for business…" Roxas announced. Sakura looked confused.

"What business…" Gen slapped his head, Alex sighed in disbelief, Aoi laughed and Mai and Roxas looked at her confused.

"Uno… the wedding preparations…" Roxas said. Sakura screamed.

"OH! I REMEMBER! LET'S GO!" Everyone anime fell and then walked off to a different room. When they arrived, everyone was working in there. Looked to be the hall way, even though there were curtains, flowers, painting, and other decorations. (I can't think of a royal hall way right now…).

"Now its time to choose whatever you want for the wedding!" Roxas announced. Sakura looked at him.

"Is… Allen-Kun going to be here…?" She asked.

"Nah! He was busy and said that he'll go with whatever you want! No worries!"

"O…k…" Sakura said uneasily.

"Ok then lets go!" Mai said enthusiastically, and then she saw everyone half way to the door without a care in the world. She anime sweat dropped. "Um… guys… show some exciting happy emotions would you…" they kept quiet and kept on walking. "HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!!" she ran up to them and they were off to one of the BILLION rooms of the castle. (Show-off rich ass people…). They walked for a while until they reached a huge door.

"This is the third ballroom! This is where the coronation will be held…" Roxas announced and the doors immediately opened up for them to enter. They entered and Sakura was awestruck. The room was amazing, like any girl could dream of her wedding room to be. Curtains with the finest silk, flowers with the delicate smell and beauty, dresses for the most royal, candles with the enlightening smell and brings upon the room an ecstatic aura, servants to obey every command, and much more. Sakura was in between a smile of excitement and a gap of awe. She was so into the moment that she started running around and screaming like a school girl excited about going on a date with a hot guy. Roxas and Aoi signed, Alex slapped his forehead and Gen twisted his head sideways in disapproval. However, Mai ran to Sakura and joined her and they shared this little moment together. Roxas slapped his head as well. "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S-"

"I would say HELL'S!!" Alex interrupted.

"WHATEVER! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WOMEN!!!?" Roxas roared. Mai stopped in her trails and turned her head slowly towards Roxas with a black shadow covering her eyes. All of a sudden, a fire appeared from behind her and her eyes glowed.

"What does it look like I'm doing…? YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH WHAT I'M DOING!? HUH, DO YOU!?" Mai infuriated. Roxas screamed like a little school girl and hid behind the curtains. "… And he's supposed to be the king of Water Kingdom… and my husband…" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Is she still in her… moment…?" Roxas stuttered, pocking one eye from behind the curtain.

"Hai, Roxas-Sama!" Aoi waved and he came back. Roxas cleared his throat and spoke in a very serious tone… or at least TRYING to.

"Now, for the wedding preparations, we have called you here personally to comment and choose anything you'd like for your ideal point of view for a perfect wedding." Roxas clapped his hands. "Shall we begin…?" Then a few servants came showing her a black curtain, a red, a pink and a blue. She looked at it puzzled.

"Eto… Uno…" Sakura puzzled. Alex sighed.

"Black on the alter, red as the curtains, transparent pink on the red and above it, transparent blue on the white sheets on the tables and chairs…" Alex said. Everyone looked at him with a weird expression. "…What…?"

"You know what chicks like at there wedding…?" Aoi asked.

"Don't you…?"

"Yeah but I'm an exception! I'm asking about you!"

"Simple answer, I'm smarter then you'd ever be…" Alex smirked and Aoi frowned.

"Great, just what I need, my own son going soft on me! He's turning into a chick! No~!!!!" Roxas said dramatically with a black background and a spot light over him in the background. Mai stormed over and punched him.

"She's exactly like Sakura-Chan…" Aoi said out loud and then Sakura punched him. He laid on the floor twitching, when he came back to reality, he looked up to Sakura and began to laugh nervously. "Well some people show there affection for another by hitting them…"

"Really? Well then I must love you then…" Alex said smirking, coming up to Aoi and kicking his head.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aoi screamed. Alex laughed his head off and then, once he calmed down, went back to business. A few more servants came up to them.

"Cream or clear…?" One of them asked.

"Um… cream…?" Sakura said unsurely, Alex rolled his eyes.

"Clear!" He said, they bowed and walked off.

"Whose wedding is this Alex-Sama… your or hers?" Gen stated.

"Stick your nose where it belongs Gen…" Another few servants came.

"French, Chinese, Sushi, and American, meat, vegetarian, dessert, royal…?" she asked.

"E-Eto…" Sakura didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"Cuisine…" Aoi said.

"Oh… Uno…"

"Chinese and sushi separate, American and meat on the right, vegetarian on the left, royal in the middle. Dessert would be the wedding cake…" Alex explained with pointing gestures.

"What else for dessert your highness…?"

"Pudding, ice cream, sweets, crembrulay (don't know how to spell), a mud pie, fudge and a salad…" Sakura's eyes bulged. What in heaven's name is going on!? This is her wedding and he's saying everything so professionally and not having a care in the world!

"Well because there's really nothing to care about in this situation, for him at least…" Aoi explained. Another few maids arrived.

"We need to check which dress you'd like…" one of them stated.

"Umo…?" Sakura didn't really know what to do. Aoi then approached them and took the measuring tape, notebook, a pencil (and whatever you need for the measurement, TO THE POINT!)! He took Sakura from around the waist and ran to the other room. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, THE LADY SAID SHE WAS GOING TO DO IT!!??"

"She never said she was going to do it because no one other then I, and your family, am allowed to touch the princess." Aoi stated.

"EH~!!! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S-."

"HELL'S!!" Alex stated from across the door.

"EH~! YOU'RE LISTENING TO THIS!? WHATEVER, WHAT IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!-… EH! DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOT THERE BAKA, YOU PERVERT! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND TOUCHING GIRLS ANYWHERE YOU WANT! BAKA, KASSAW DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL SUE YOU FOR THIS! BETTER YET I'LL… NOOOO!!!!!! LET GO, HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY AND DO SUCH A THING!!.... AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" That's all they heard from across the door until it went dead silent. Roxas came up to the door very slowly, and cautiously, and knocked twice.

"Eto… is everything alright in there… hello…?" Roxas asked. Then the door creaked open all of a sudden very slowly. Then Aoi had his head down, eyes covered in a shadow. He walked up to Roxas slowly, staggering in the way. "E-eh, Aoi… What's going o-on…?"

"Don't…" Aoi said in a whisper.

"Nani…? What did you say…?"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M WORKING!!" Aoi roared and slammed the door shut behind him. Roxas was sweating and twitching in place.

"Uno… what just happened…?" Gen asked.

"The king just got told off by a plebian…" Mai said with a sigh.

"EH, WHAT'S A PLEBIAN!?" Roxas asked.

"BAKA, A PESENT! YOU GOT TOLD OFF BY A PESENT!!" Mai infuriated and smacked him on the head. Then the door slammed open.

"I AM NOT A PLEBIAN! I'M A SOPHISTICATED ROYAL SERVANT TO SAKURA-CHAN!" Aoi said and slammed the door shut again. Alex sweet dropped at that.

"Since when was he either sophisticated or royal…?" Gen asked. Door opens.

"Since forever!" Door closes.

"What's his problem…?" Door opens.

"Shut up Gen!" Door closes. Silence spread through out the room…

_In the room with Sakura and Aoi_

"HOLD STILL, WHY DON'T YOU!!??" Aoi screamed. Sakura was currently running around the room, anywhere was better then standing next to Aoi right now.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Sakura screamed back.

"What for!?"

"I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN YOU WITHOUT CLOTHES!!" Sakura froze in her tracks and looked at Aoi with disbelief. "… What…?"

"YOU'VE FUCKING SEEN WE NAKED BEFORE!!!!!!???????"

"Yeah, so…"

'So shameless and saying it like it's the most obvious thing! The nerve! I'm going to kill him!' Sakura thought. "HOW DARE YOU-…!"

"Remember how I always change your clothes with the snap of my fingers… it doesn't just replace it girl I'm actually choosing what you wear and changing you myself…" Aoi said in a serious tone. Sakura looked away embarrassment written all over her face. Then over the door, they could hear faint yelling. All they could hear was, "YOU… BAS… I'M… ILL… G… DIE… N… HEL… MOTH… KER…" Aoi began to laugh his head off and Sakura looked at him quizzically. "OH MY GOD!" He couldn't even breathe.

"Who is that and what's going on…?" Sakura demanded.

"Ha, Alex doesn't like, ha, ha… the idea of me… HA, HA… CHANGING YOU'RE, HA, CLOTHES, SO HE'S… HE'S THROWING A FIT! HA, HA, HA!!!!" Aoi was rolling on the floor unable to breathe. Gen came inside the room, threw a bucket of water on top of him (the water and along with the bucket) and left the room. Aoi panted a bit and then calmed down. "Oh, ha, ha, ha, oh God that was fu-u-nay!" He wiped a tear from his eye and stood up tall and straight. He went up right next to Sakura and looked her in the eye, which made her freak out a bit and shake in place and even sweating a bit. "Co-operate…"

"H-HAI!!"

"Alright then let's do this already…" Aoi wrapped the measuring tap around her hips, then… whatever is just above the hips, and then her chest. She was feeling very uncomfortable with this and she didn't know what to do. Aoi saw her like this and said, "Don't worry you'll get used to me doing this a lot, especially the thing when I snap my fingers…" She snapped her head towards Aoi and looked at him in disbelief. He was going to do this AGAIN, not to mention OFTEN!!??

"NANI!!!!!????" She screamed.

"…What…?" Aoi didn't looked at her, kept his attention to his work, but she can see that he was confused. 'What the fuck is there to be confused about!? Does he even know what he's saying!?' "I know full well of what I say and do Sakura-Chan, but this is nothing to be shamed about since it's been happening and it's still going to happen. So there really isn't any use being embarrassed about it now, or even having such a face so just get used to it already. Like I said, nothing to be ashamed about, only of course you say it to someone else other then me or I du, which I wouldn't, then there's something to be ashamed there…" Sakura looked away; this is one of those rare Aoi lectures and seriousness.

"Hai…" Sakura put on her clothes and they both left the room.

_Outside the dressing room, awhile before while Sakura and Aoi were still talking_

Alex was sitting on a chair, on one of the finished tables, tensed. "KASSAW! THE NEXT TIME I SEE THE LOW-LIFE JACKASS!! I'M GOING TO-…"

"Alex! Don't be so hasty, he is Sakura-Chan's bodyguard, and etc. but he has its reasons. Who knows, it was bound to happen sooner or later… eeh…?" Roxas said. Alex was so tensed that he broke off the side of the chair he was sitting on. "EEH!?" Roxas screamed and ran behind Mai for protection against his son. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, how did you win the fight against your now dead brother, I wonder…?" Mai said.

"That's because I had you cheering me on…" He said with a smile.

"BAKA! I WANT A REASONABLE ANSWER!"

"That's because I'm older, and way better then he ever would be… plus I'm hotter…"

"And here you are now, twenty years later after being crowned king, hiding behind me like a scared five year old being traumatized, seeking protection from your son…"

"… He's a very scary son of mine…"

"URASAI!" Alex screamed and messaged his temples. "Ok, relax and calm down, schedule. Kill Aoi, kill father, do paperwork, kill some other random people, give out missions, show-off my hokageness, preparations for the wedding, buy the hottest suit I can find, go to a hot spring, visit Sakura, have dinner, do more paperwork, meeting, threaten people, burn a house or two, train, learn some more magic, paperwork, read a nice book, order my army around, do paperwork, accompany some of my people, give money to the seniors and orphanage, ask someone… namely my secretary to get me coffee… and more…I'll find out what that more is later so, that's my schedule…" Everyone looked at him in disbelief. He saw there looks and smiled. "… What…?"

"You are unbelievable… my son…" Mai said, but Roxas was running around the room panicking and screaming.

"AH!!!! I'VE GOT A MAD KILLER FOR A SON!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!!" Roxas screamed, but of course, everyone paid to heed of attention to him and continued there work. All of a sudden, the door to the dressing room opened.

"GOOD NEWS!" Aoi said cheerfully, but then frowned. "We couldn't find anything at the moment…"

"Was it that you couldn't find anything or she couldn't…?" Gen asked.

"ME OF COURSE! I mean have you seen there designs, there all cheap and last season!"

"Then why didn't you make one…?"

"I was going to but she doesn't FEEL like it…" Aoi said glaring at him.

"I feel uncomfortable at the moment…" Sakura said.

"Aw, its ok baby, come here and give mama a hug. Whenever you feel like it, then you can pick out a dress. Ok…?" Mai said hugging Sakura.

"Yeah, she's sweet now but either when she's in a bad mood or I'm talking to her then she throws a fit…" Roxas whispered to himself and sweat dropped. Alex then clapped his hands.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today. As we can see in the invitation card, there's exactly two weeks until the wedding approaches so there's plenty of time left to plan. Aoi and I will arrange everything else from here on. Sakura, this means you have two weeks before you get married and be declared queen of water country so spend them wisely…" Alex announced.

"Yeah, no pressure whatsoever…" Sakura said with sarcasm.

"…Now what…?" Gen asked suddenly.

"Oh, I know, let's go to the fan room!!" Roxas screamed. Alex slapped his forehead.

"Please, please, anywhere BUT the fan room, PLEASE!" Alex said.

"'But I like the fan room…"

"I don't care I'm not going!!"

"Party pooper…" Alex just grunted, and then Roxas smiled. "I'm King Haruno Roxas and as well your father and I say we go to the fan room!!"

"Uh guys… what's the fan room…?" Sakura asked.

"You've never been in our fan room…? Cool then this will be a tour to show you!" Roxas said with hope.

"Ugh, fine, we'll go to the fan room…" Alex said grudgingly.

_A few minutes later_

After a few minutes they approached a large door. Sakura could feel a nice cold breeze on her feet that felt like it was coming from the room itself.

"Well, let's get this over with…" Alex said. The doors opened outwards and they were sucked into the room. Then, they were all flying in mid air.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura was screaming for her life. What the hell is going on?

"Relax Sakura-Chan; the fan room is just a room with a huge fan in it that will make gravity not exist. Its fun and relaxing so don't scream." Aoi said and floated to a different direction. Sakura calmed down and tried it… hey, it was fun. She felt as light as air. She floated around and saw everyone… almost, having a good time. Roxas was flying around screaming 'I'm a fairy!', Mai was chasing him, Aoi was floating around minding his own business, Alex had his arms crossed over his chest with a serious and mad expression and Gen was… wait, where was Gen…? Sakura looked around the room and found Gen floating in a corner and… his hair flick thing was standing up straight from the strong air of the fan. She then saw it, what his hair flick was actually covering. His right eye was blood red and black, you could even see some veins on the borders of his eye; it looked like his eye was the inside of a volcano. His eye was a brownish type rock and cracks that glowed red that looked like lava was going to pour out any second. She gasped as she saw it and then she fell to the ground.

"Finally, it's done, let's go home now…" Alex said with relief. They all walked away and Sakura lagged behind a bit.

"You saw his eye…" Aoi said coming out of nowhere in particular and startled her. Sakura nodded. "He was born with it. You know how all of the people in water country are monsters and wear disguises to shield that power away… well, for example me, I'm God's angel and you're a jinchurriki. Your father's a bolt of yellow lightening so, you can call him an electricity pack… your mother's a witch and I mean literary, then there Gen. his special power is like some kind of rainbow dude. When he take his disguise off then he's a blonde rainbow guy that flies around with a rainbow that leaves his trail and bubbles that appear out of nowhere surrounding him. His eye turns from a volcano into a rainbow itself. You get my point right…?" Aoi explained. Sakura nodded. "Good let's go home…" Aoi grabbed Sakura's hand and they disappeared, and then reappeared in Sakura's apartment.

"Finally home… so now what…?" Sakura said. Her cell phone rang then. **Crush- David Archulet. **"Hello, Naruto…?"

"Hey Sakura-Chan, I called because I wanted to ask you something…" Naruto said from the other line of the phone.

"Well, what is it…?"

"I was hoping if you're free this Saturday, I mean tomorrow… would you like to… I don't know… go out on… a date…?"

"Say no! For the love of God say no! Whatever you do, do not say yes! Say no!" Aoi said screaming right next to her. Sakura thought about it for a second and then answered.

"Ok… I'll see you tomorrow then…?"

"H-Hai Sakura-Chan! I'll pick you up at seven! Bye!" The line went dead. Aoi glared at her and she simply smiled.

"EVIL!!" Aoi screamed pointing accusingly at her.

"I didn't do anything…" She said oh-so innocently.

"Fine then I will come with you then…"

"What, no way!!"

"Why not…?"

"You'll ruin everything!!"

'That's the point…' "Please!!??"

"NO!!"

"…Fine…" 'Spy mission!!'

"Good night…" Sakura said walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.

"Night Sakura-Chan…" Aoi said jumping on the sofa. While lying down he had a smirk on his face and was thinking of various ways to mess up the date…

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Thank you everyone for reading, (if you do) reviewing and waiting for me to write this whole thing. Bye!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

 **:P :D**


End file.
